SSBB School
by ZeldaLover29
Summary: Basically, it's a school for the SSBB characters. Mainly ZeLink, other couples will be in there. Read it. If you don't like it, tough. I used characters I usually play the game with, so there. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction to Characters

**This just introduces the characters. It will really only be in Link's, Zelda's and Pikachu's point of views. Deal with it. More will come later, I other characters will be added later.  
**

Smash High

Link's P.O.V.

I lay down in my bed. I couldn't wait to go to school the next day. I had packed my four alternate outfits. They had already been sent to the school. I couldn't wait. It was a special school. You had to pass a really hard test. My two best friends, Midna and Ilia hadn't made it in. I don't think it's fair. Midna was a good fighter. Oh well.

Zelda's P.O.V.

I could not wait to go to school. The best part is, it's a fighter school. My parents don't even know it's a fighting school. Smash High. Even the name sounded cool. I had sent my four alternate outfits and one hair bleach there. The hair bleaching part sounds weird, I know. It turns my hair blond. Or white. I use it on occasion. My parent's would kill me if they knew I was going to be fighting at the school. But who gives a d*** about what they think? It's my life, not theirs. Ha.

Pikachu's P.O.V.

Wonderful. I get to kick butt at a new school. The best part? No one understands my language. The fools. It's even better that I am adorable on the outside. Just wait. I will win the Smash Cup at the end of the year. No more shall I be called cute and fuzzy. I shall be known as The Yellow Demon! (My stage name, do you like it?) Of course, no one shall no that I am devious. They shall bow before me…But now, I need my rest. I have a big day tomorrow. Mwa ha ha…

Peach's P.O.V.

Ohhh, goody. I get to go to smash high! I never thought I'd get in, but I did! I can't wait to get in! I hope I meet a lot of new people! By now, you probably think of me as a 'dumb blond'. Well, don't. I can act exited and perky and not be dumb, believe it or not. Don't call me dumb! Smash High sounds so cool…

**Yeah, I know it's lame. Bear with it, please. Leave comments. **


	2. Chapter 2:At School

**I forgot to put in Kirby's P.O.V. I hope you like this. It took me a while. You don't know how hard it is to have a little sis that love typing as much as you! Be thankful you don't have one. Anyway, here it nice.** **Enjoy!** c(:

Kirby's P.O.V.

I hope everyone likes me at Smash high! It sounds so cool. To get to fight people. I can't wait to meet them. I hear out of the battlefield everyone is fun! Yay!

Link's P.O.V.

I leapt out of bed. My cloths were on in the blink of an eye. Today was the day. I ran downstairs. My uncle lay on a poufy chair, asleep. He had a bottle in his hand. Typical. I sighed and threw open the door. I wasn't going to let him ruin my day. Not now.

Midna and Ilia were waiting outside. Midna was looking sour. Her face brightened when she saw me. Ilia was already smiling, if a little sadly.

"Hi Link." Midna walked over to me. She was pretty, but still a little weird looking for me. I think it was the yellow eyes and the hair. Ilia dashed over and threw her arms around me. Here come the waterworks.

"Oh! I'm going to miss you! Why does it have to be a boarding school?!"

"Uh, Ilia?" I prodded. She was nice. Really, she was. She just can be a little grabby at times.

"Sorry. Sorry." She released me and wiped her eyes.

"I'll write. I promise." I smiled encouragingly at her. She nodded and refrained from letting the flood start.

"You better." Midna gave me an awkward hug and stepped back. She looked embarrassed. She was never good at goodbyes and hugs. She can kiss though. (Um, it wasn't anything major. Just kind of an experiment. And a dare! It was a dare.) We hadn't done anything after that. It was forgotten. Mostly.

The bus came up the hill. It looked more like a wagon. The driver was a grumpy looking fat man with small glasses.

"Hi." I stepped inside. He grunted and turned to my friends.

"You comin' or not?" his voice was rough.

"No sir." Midna mocked his voice. I had to smile. The man glowered and slammed the door.

"Sit down! We got one more stop!" The man huffed. I sat down next to a yellow mouse thing. The adventure begins…

Pikachu's P.O.V.

How indignant. A scruffy boy? Next to me? I shall not allow it.

"PIKA PIKA!" I yelled. For the incompetent fools that do not know my language, I told him to move. To be precise, I said. "Move filth! You do not deserve to sit next to your master!" He smiled. Peh.

"You're cute." He patted my head. MY head. I felt like a dog. A filthy dog. How dare he treat me like this. I shall rule him! I shall give him a piece of my mind, that's what I'll do. I stood up and electricity crackled between my cheeks.

"Save it for the school!" The driver shouted.

"How dare you!" I screamed back. (Only it sounded more like Pika CHU!) "You do not give orders to your rightful king!" Of course, he did not understand. I slumped back into my seat. Stupid people. But they shall all see. When I win the smash cup, they will all see.

"Last stop." The bus driver muttered as he opened the doors. A brown haired girl got in. She was human. Feh. She was useless then. The boy next to me sat up straighter.

"Hello." She inclined her head to the driver and walked down the wagons walkway. She carried herself well, but she shall be no match for me, the Yellow Demon!

Link's P.O.V.

Wow. There was one word to describe the girl that got in. Hot. Maybe more, but I think my brain died. After she walked past I recovered. First day. Can't think like that. She was pretty, but I will refrain. After all, she's probably a snob. The way she walked told me everything. She was a princess…and had a killer figure. The driver slammed the doors and took off. The yellow thing next to me slumped down. It really was cute. It had such cute little eyes and a chubby figure.

I stole a glance to where the princess was. She was sitting next to a short guy in a green hat. He looked bashful. The princess took no notice. She was pretty. Well, what are you gonna do?

"Here we are! Now get off, the lot of ya!" The bus driver slammed on the brakes, jolting me out of a daydream. It had gotten hot and sticky in the bus. The yellow thing jumped past me, tail held high in the air. The princess was behind it, and smiled slightly.

I ruffled past some people and stepped out into the slightly cooler air. The giant building rose before me. It looked nice. I stepped inside. Welcome to Smash High!

Zelda's P.O.V.

Wow. Smash High is big. I walked up to the main office. A big hand was there. A hand! I'm not kidding.

"Uh…Hello?" I was kind of uncertain about talking to a giant hand. It 'looked' up.

"Hello." It's voice was booming and sounded male.

"I'm Zelda. I…um, I need to find my dorm." The hand pointed to a stack of papers. I picked one up. It had a map of the school.

"You dorm 15, in the North West wing." The hand gave me a small silver key. I nodded and thanked the hand.

I walked to my dorm. Number fifteen. I opened the door. It was nice. There were two beds, one had crisp and silky white sheet. The other had satin pink sheets. There were two mahogany nightstands with fresh fruit on them. Two small dressers with ornate mirrors above them. I opened the one next to the white bed. It had all my stuff organized by drawer and color. That was nice. A door was off the side. I guessed it led to the bathroom. I was right.

Another girl walked in. She had a poufy pink dress and blond hair.

"Hi. I'm Peach."

"Zelda." We shook hands. Then we sat down and talked. She was a nice girl. Not dumb either. She didn't like my un-formality as a princess. I told her I didn't care. Despite that, we were fast friends.

An announcement came on. It was the giant hands voice.

"Attention, all students. Please report to the Main fighting room for a lecture. It is located on your maps."

"Oh, a lecture. That sounds fun." I smirked. Peach giggled.

"I know. And on our first day too." She pouted. Hand in hand, we walked down.

Link's P.O.V.

We had just been called to go down to an assembly. I had already met the tow people in my dorm. One guy was named Marth. He was kind of stuck up. The other one was Ike. He was really laid back. Almost too laid back. Marth didn't seem to like him. We walked down to the assembly together. I couldn't wait to see what it was about.

Pikachu's P.O.V.

Finally. I can get away from this pink ball. He has talked non stop from the moment I got to the room. Such Ignorance. I shall destroy him. I strutted proudly down the hall. People passed me.

"Bow before your rightful king!" I shouted at them. Such fools to not understand. To call me cute. Peh. However, one girl looked at me quizzically. As if she understood me. What am I concerned about? Of course she could never discover me.

The hall was big. A good throne room…

"Welcome." I giant hand boomed. So, he is big. I could destroy him if I wanted. The hand continued. "In this school, you fight. Pain is not experienced on the stages. You can come to the stages to relax, if you wish. Most of them are based off where you come from. In relaxation stage, no one can see you, but they may join you. When fighting, you have certain attacks. You fight in the outfit you have. You can set how the battle is. May I have a volunteer to demonstrate?" A few people raised their hands. I did not. They would see my power, only later. The hand pointed to a few people. I took no notice of them. They stepped onto platforms.

"Oh yes." The hand said. "You have dark counterparts. They are nothing to fear." He explained about other items you find and what they do. The only one that interested me was the smash ball. Amazing power. I will always get that. Then the fight began. It was a girl in pink and a boy with blue hair. I watched with interest. This would be revealing.

**Suspenseful? Did you like it? It will be in Peach's P.O.V. for the fight. Leave comments. **c(:

**I'm sorry Pikachu's evil. I think he's adorable and sweet, just to set the record. It just went with the story, so sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3:The First Fight

**Here is the First Fight at Smash High. It's in Peach's P.O.V. just for the heck of it. It's really short, sorry to say. I was rushed. Any who, I tried to make it seem realistic. So enjoy! Peace! c(:**

Peach's P.O.V.

"Hi!" I waved to the boy as we stepped onto the platform. "I'm peach." He bowed toward me. "Marth." He said. How gracious. A strange tingling sensation passed down my spine. How weird. A shimmer of light, and then I was somewhere else.

"Hi!" I said in a girly voice. Why did I do that? Oh, well. Wait, where was I?

It was a really old looking place. Like a battlefield. Three platforms were above me. Marth had a sword. It looked pointy, which wasn't good.

"I would hate to hit you." He said. I shrugged. "That's ok. I'm not as dumb as people think."

"I'm sure." Marth bowed before lunging at me. I pulled out Toad. I didn't even know I had him. Marth hit him. Toad spit water. Marth fell back.

"Sweet." I smiled. I pulled out an umbrella and twisted it. Marth lunged at me. I fell back and lay on the ground. He ran up. I twirled around and kicked him.

He slid back and I got up. He ran toward me. I lunged at him, butt first. It hit him.

"Ha-Chaa!" I yelled in triumph. He fell to the ground. I ran toward him. He picked up a strange looking gun. It shot fireworks. One hit me. I flew off the stage. Oh No! I pulled out an umbrella. It caught a breeze and lifted me up. I floated back to the platform. Marth frowned. He ran at me again.

I pulled out a tennis racket. It charged up and hit him. He fell back. He got up. He looked really tired.

"Are you ok?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and he hit me. I fell back. He ran up and I kicked him again. He fell down. A strange ball appeared. I hit it. It wobbled. Marth hit it with his sword. It wobbled again. I picked up a turnip from the ground and through it at the ball. It exploded and covered me in light. I didn't even know the ground had turnips. Marth ran at me again. I started to dance. Marth fell asleep. And peaches fell from the sky. I ate them. Marth still hadn't woken up. So I charged up a golf club and hit him. He flew off the stage. A burst of light. I twirled and winked.

"Uh huh." I slowed down. Another weird shimmer passed down my spine.

"The winner is…Peach!" The giant hand said.

"This is fun!" I said. Marth was applauding politely in the background. Another creeping down my spine, and I was back with the other people.

"It was a pleasure." Marth bowed and kissed my hand. I giggled. He was so gracious, like a real prince. Not like Mario. We walked off the stage.

"You were great." Zelda smiled. I grinned. My eye's followed Marth. He had walked over to two other boys.

"You fancy him?" Zelda asked. She was looking at Marth too.

"What? No!" I shook my head. Zelda smiled and linked my arm in hers. We walked out.

Pikachu's P.O.V.

That ball. Such power. The blond one had made the other boy fall asleep. I must have that power. I must! I will do the next battle. The only question is finding a worthy opponent.

**Look, I don't care if Marth seemed like a wimp. He isn't! It's explained in the next Chapter so just deal with it! I know, it's short. And I think it's funny Pikachu's a little monster. So there, my non-existent reviewers. Comment. Peace. c(:**


	4. Chapter 4:Lunch

**This is right after the battle. So, it might be a little confusing. It's kind of long, so bring your popcorn. This doesn't have a lot of fighting in it, so sorry about that. I know it's a Smash School, and there will be fighting! So enjoy this. Peace! c(:**

Link's P.O.V.

That was cool. Marth walked over, his head held high.

"Dude." Ike said. "You were burned by a girl." Marth smiled in a way that made him seem superior.

"Foolish Ike. I let her win. It is proper to allow a woman to win on the first duel." He took a cloth and started to clean his sword. Ike snorted.

"Well, I'm not letting you win."

"Of course you will not. I prefer to earn my victories." Marth sheathed his sword and started walking off. Ike pretends to be a snotty noble and I had to laugh. The yellow mouse thing was looking hungrily at the stage. I tossed him a bit of bread I had in my pocket.

"Pika PIKA!" It yelled. It was so cute. Ike yelled for me.

"Hey! It's time for lunch!" He yelled. I ran after him.

The lunch room was big. It only had a few tables though. They were big, and they also had signs hovering above them. One said _Assist Trophies_ the other said _Special items _another said _Fighters. _A sign was posted on above the door to the cafeteria. It said _Fighters are permitted to sit in the courtyard_**.**Cool. I was going to sit out there.

I got my lunch and ambled out to the courtyard. It was a warm and sunny day. I sad down on a stone bench under a slim tree. There was another stone bench next to mine.

The blond girl that had fought just now had walked out of the doors with the brown haired girl that was on the wagon. She was pretty. The brown haired one. But no. She was a princess. Out of my league. She probably was just like Marth.

The blond girl stopped talking and stared at me. She whispered something to the brown haired girl. The brown haired girl shrugged.

Then the brown haired one started walking over to me. Eek.

"Hello." The brown haired one nodded at me. "I was just wondering if you know where Marth is. My friend is looking for him." She pointed to the blond haired girl. I stared at her for a moment.

"No." I finally recovered." You could try the lunchroom." I offered. The brown haired girl smiled.

"Thank you." She said. Then she tilted her head and stared at me quizzically.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, Link. Why?" She wanted to know my name?

"No particular reason. I just thought it would be good to get to know the people here." She grinned and stuck out her hand. "I'm Zelda and this is Peach." She nodded to the blond girl, who had just scurried up.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" She looked worried.

"No, Peach." Zelda rolled her eyes and dropped her hand. "But he might be in the lunchroom." She turned and started walking off. Peach started hyperventilating. "What!?" She shrieked. Zelda snickered and waved at me before running off. She could run well for someone who only wore dresses. Peach ran hysterically after her, screaming. Ike walked up.

"Hey. Who are they?" He asked, pointing to Zelda and Peach, who were running around the courtyard. Zelda was laughing and Peach was still yelling.

"No idea." I lied, stuffing a piece of fruit into my mouth. The girls ran back into the lunchroom. Ike sat next to me and picked up a lettuce leaf that had fallen off my sandwich.

"Well, they were cute." He shrugged. I nodded absent mindedly and opened my milk. Zelda was cute….

Zelda's P.O.V.

I ran back into the lunchroom. Peach was screaming murder. She stopped when we got inside. People were staring at her. She blushed and walked up to me.

"That was very un-noble like of you." She said stiffly. I shrugged and walked up to the lunch line. Peach followed. I got my lunch and waited for peach.

"Don't you have any vegetarian meals?" She asked. The lunch lady pointed to the salad. Peach thanked her and grabbed her food.

"Do you want to sit outside?" I asked her. She shook her head. Then she squealed and pointed to the yellow mouse thing.

"Isn't he cute?" She giggled. The yellow thing looked up.

"Pika." He squeaked. Wait. That wasn't what he said. Is sounded like "Filthy girl. Soon you will not call me cute." It couldn't have said that. A boy in a red hat walked by.

"Excuse me." I said. He turned.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What is that?" I pointed to the mouse.

"Him? Oh, he's a Pokémon." The boy said it dismissively.

"A what?" Peach asked.

"He's like…well; I don't know how to describe it. There are different types of Pokémon, see. He's an electric type. Some of them run wild like him. Other's have owners. Like me." He held out a ball and continued. "He's a Pikachu."

"Can you understand him?" I asked. The boy shook his head.

"Only if you're his owner." The boy walked off. I stared at the Pikachu.

"PikaCHU!" It yelled. It sounded more like "Bow before your rightful king!" Peach started cooing at him. Huh. I glanced down at my right hand. Could it be my triforce? I mean, it helps me understand other languages. Why not this one?

Peach stopped cooing at Pikachu. She grabbed my arm.

"Look." She said breathlessly. I looked out the window to the courtyard. Marth was there. He was talking to Link and another boy with messy blue hair.

"Still don't want to sit out side?" I asked. Peach blushed and mumbled something that sounded like, "Let's go." I led her out to the courtyard.

Sure enough, they all looked up when we approached.

"Hello." Marth bowed courteously to us.

"Hi." Peach mumbled.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Peach. Won't you sit?" Marth gestured to a stone bench.

"Ok." Peach mumbled. I could barely understand her. She sat down next to Marth. I looked around. There was no place for me to sit. Marth and Peach were on one bench, Link and the other blue haired boy on the other.

"Hello." I said warmly.

"Hey. I'm Ike." The messy blue haired boy said.

"Zelda." I said. I stared at them in silence. Peach was sheepishly stuffing salad in her mouth. Link was the first one to notice I had no where to sit.

"Do you need a seat?" He stood up.

"Oh, no. I'm good." I said. He shook his head.

"I'm done anyway." He tossed out his tray in a trash bin close by.

"Well, thanks." I sat next to Ike. Link waved his hand dismissively and shuffled back inside. Ike picked up a piece of my fruit. I slapped his hand.

"Ow." He muttered. I smirked and ate my sandwich.

* * *

After lunch I went to the office again. I never got my schedule.

"Uh…I need help." I told the giant hand. He looked up. Well, I think he looked up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I don't know where my classes are."

"You have none." He told me.

"What?" I asked. This was a shock. It was a school.

"You only have training in the fighting room. You were at the assembly, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Then you only have to report there for training on this schedule." He handed me a sheet of paper.

"Thank you." I walked out. That wasn't awkward at all. I don't think it's getting easier any time soon. I looked at the paper. I just had training at Ten o'clock to Eleven o'clock. Then again at Two o'clock to Three o'clock. Five to Five thirty was reserved for battles. Anything else was my spare time. Except Saturday from six to seven. That was reserved for Special Battles. I wonder what those are. It didn't say anything about holiday's and weekends.

I took my map out of my dress pocket. The school had a library. And very large grounds. That was good. I pocketed both of the papers. A clock on the wall said it was One thirty. I had half an hour before my next class, except today was reserved for getting to know the school.

I turned a corner and bumped into someone. It was Link.

Link's P.O.V.

Ow. I had just bumped into someone. I looked at them. It was Zelda. She looks so much taller then me. Maybe that's because she stands up so strait. I always bend my knees.

"Sorry." Zelda apologized.

"It's alright." I scrambled up.

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

"Um…the office, actually. I don't have my schedule."

"Oh." Zelda stared at me. "Can I come? I have to ask about holidays anyway. I wasn't going to go, because the principle kind of creeps me out."

"Yeah, sure." I nodded. We walked side by side to the principles. She didn't look like she was embarrassed. I thought it was rather awkward. The atmosphere was pretty stiff, probably because we weren't talking.

We got to the principles quickly, thank goodness. I can see why the hand gives Zelda the willies.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need my schedule." I said blankly. The hand appeared to sigh. He opened a drawer and drew out a piece of paper.

"And you?" He asked Zelda.

"Do you have a schedule of holiday's and everything?" She asked. The hand pushed a button. He really seemed aggravated.

"Crazy, where is the holiday schedule?" He asked. A series of crazy laughs. The hand nodded and went to the back.

Zelda smiled when he handed her a piece of paper a moment later. We left. Zelda was staring at the paper.

"Apparently parents visit the Saturday Christmas break." Zelda moaned. She didn't sound too exited. I stopped dead.

"What?" I grabbed the paper. Sure enough, Parent's or guardians are allowed to visit from ten to two on the Saturday of Winter Break. I. Am. Dead.

**Bwa Ha Ha. Why is Link dead, you ask? You'll just have to wait and see. (If you need a hint, re-read chapter 2.) Yeah, Link has a teeny tiny crush on Zelda. They're at the 'friend' stage. I tried to make it realistic, but seeing as I have no experience in the matter, I can't tell if it's good. Yes, I have no dating experience. Shut up and Comment the story. c(:**


	5. Chapter 5:An opptional assembly

**I'm sorry this is so short. I just had to put it in, kind of a between chapter's thing. Alright, anyway. Here is a chapter, please do read. Enjoy! Peace! c(:**

Pikachu's P.O.V.

Won't this pink ball of air ever shut up? He has no respect.

"I like everyone here. They are all so friendly and nice and people give me their food all the time. Don't you like it here?"

"NO." I snarled. How dare he break my concentration? How dare he. I was trying to find a worthy opponent. A matter of utmost importance.

"Attention all. We will be having an optional assembly. Report to the fighting room to see your dark counterparts demonstrate your power." The voice boomed over the intercom. Perfect. I would go and I would see all of their power. It would be the perfect opportunity to see who would be worthy to fight me. Of course, the pink ball had to start talking once more. I think his name was Kirby, but I did not really care.

"I like Jigglypuff. She's a good singer. She's really funny and sweet. I-"Stupid useless thing.

Zelda's P.O.V.

What was wrong with Link? He looked terrified. I plucked my paper from him.

"You OK?" I asked. He looked up. He appeared startled.

"Yeah…yeah." He muttered. I touched his shoulder.

"You sure?" I whispered. He looked really worried. He shook me off. Now he looked a little mad.

"I'm positive." He said firmly. I nodded and turned around. If he didn't want me to disturb him, I won't. Maybe I should go to the assembly. I don't know my power here, so it would be nice to know. And it would be nice to know the other fighters power.

So, my mind made up, I went. It wasn't that exiting actually. It just went though the basic attacks, doges, and items you could get.

Peach was there, though. She was sitting next to Marth.

"Could I have a volunteer? You, perhaps?" My head shot up. Me? Did the hand just point to me?

"Um…sure." I stood up hastily. The hand gestured impatiently. I got up on the platform. My dark counterpart was across from me.

"Let's see how well you face yourself." The hand seemed to smile wickedly. My dark counterpart grinned and waved stupidly.

"Um, what's wrong with her?" I pointed to my dark counterpart.

"Oh, don't worry. She's a copy of you. She basically attacks blindly, with no mind. I call her a CPU." I blinked. A CPU? What does that even mean?

A strange tingling washed down my spine. A formed a ball of light and then made it disperse. It helped to send away the tingling.

My dark counterpart rushed at me.

**Yeah, Yeah, it sucks. Just live with this until I type up the next chapter. Can anyone tell me what a CPU is? Because I have no freaking idea. Peace! c(:**


	6. Chapter 6:CPU FIGHT!

**Yeah, Zelda's facing her CPU. Something you should know, if it's up to me, Zelda kicks butt all the time. I will make her lose on occasion, but for the most part she will win. Just a little hint. Anyway, here is the next chapter. So enjoy! Peace. c(:**

Zelda's P.O.V.

My dark counter part rushed at me. What was one of my attacks? Oh yeah.

I formed a blue cage around me. Nayru's love. It shattered into crystals. The dark one hit it. She fell backward. I waved a ball of light at her. It also hit her. She fell to the ground.

A heart piece floated to the ground. I grabbed it and ate it. Nothing really different happened, but it was better then the dark counterpart getting it. Speaking of her, she charged up a ball of light and hit me with it. I slid back.

I summoned a ball of fire and directed it at her. It exploded and she fell to the ground.

The smash ball! It materialized in the air. I jumped up and kicked it. It wobbled just like it did when Peach hit it. Dark hit it with the same fire ball I did. Din's fire. It didn't explode. One more hit…

I hit with a charged ball of light and it exploded. A light washed over me. The dark copy of me was in my sight. I fired a light arrow. Where did I even get it? It hit her in the stomach. Yes. She flew off the stage. I waved at her.

The strange tingle in my spine, and everything slowed down. My dark counterpart was clapping politely in the background. I summoned a ball of fire in my hands. Ha. I won. We were back in the assembly room.

"That was great." Peach ran up and grabbed my hands. She was squealing with excitement.

"Brain beats brawn." I smiled. Peach giggled. Marth walked up. He stood up so strait. Peach blushed.

"You were very good." He bowed. I smiled and curtsied.

"What is your schedule?" I asked. He showed me. It was the same as mine.

"Peach?" She held out her schedule meekly. It was the same as Marth's and mine.

"How many people are in a class?" Peach asked. I shrugged.

"Seven?" I guessed. I mean, with all the possible hours of classes, and all the students, six was equal.

"So there shall be four more?" Marth asked. I nodded. "I suppose." He turned to peach.

"Will you accompany me to the lake?" he asked. Peach laughed in an extremely girly way. She looked dreamily at him and nodded.

"May I take her from you?" Marth asked. I nodded.

"Go right ahead." I gestured to the door. Marth smiled and took Peach' arm. She looked back at me and smiled broadly. I gave her a thumbs up. She turned back around and gave Marth a kind of sweet smile. He grinned coolly back at her.

I smiled and walked out to the courtyard.

Peach was happy. I wish I could find someone like that. Link was sitting on a bench next to Ike. They looked happy. Ike looked up.

"Hey Zelda! Come here." Ike waved me over. I sat down across from them.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked.

"Our schedules." Link said. Ike handed his over. I gave him mine.

"We have the same!" He yelled in triumph.

"Oh, yay." I said sarcastically as I grabbed my schedule back. "What about you Link?" I asked.

"Same as Ike." He shrugged.

"That means we all have the same class." Ike threw his fist up in triumph.

"Won't Marth love that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, bummer, dude." Ike pocketed his schedule. We sat there awkwardly.

"Well, I should be going." I stood up.

"'K. Bye." Ike waved. I waved and walked back inside. It was getting late. I should go to my dorm and wait for Peach. Sigh.

Pikachu's P.O.V.

Amazing. The brown haired girl had some skill. It might even be worth knowing her name. I believe it was Zelda, or something of the sort. I must have the Smash Ball. I must!

"When are your classes?" Kirby bounced up.

"None of you business filth!" I yelled. He just kept talking. How ignorant and Un-respectful!

"Here, look at mine!" He shoved his schedule in my face. How dare he? But wait, his schedule is different then mine. Salvation at last.

The brown haired girl walked past.

"Hi!" Kirby waved at her.

"Hello, Kirby." She looked at his schedule for his name. "Pikachu." She nodded at me.

"Zelda." I snarled. "You were good, but you are no match for The Yellow Demon!" She looked incredulously at me. Then she walked off.

Kirby was off talking again. I tuned him out. I will beat her.

"Silence!" I screamed at Kirby. He didn't stop. Stupid, lowly, filth.

Link's P.O.V.

I started at the place Zelda had walked off.

"She's pretty hot." Ike said, stretching. I clenched my jaw. He shouldn't talk about her like that.

"Yeah." I grumbled. "I guess." I stood up and Ike followed me. I started walking back inside.

"So…" Ike strolled after me. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked. I waved my schedule in his face.

"Fighting." I reminded him.

"Ahh…Wednesday." He chuckled. I smirked. We made small talk until we reached our room. I was looking at the floor. Ike jerked me around the corner.

"Wha-"

"Shh!" He hissed. He glanced around the corner with a look of utter triumph on his face. I peered around the corner. Oh. My. God.

Peach and Marth were standing outside our door.

"Are you sure you would not like me to walk you back to you dorm?" Marth asked.

"Oh no. I'm fine. Really." Peach said. She sounded bubbly and slightly gazed.

"It would be no trouble." Marth insisted.

"I really couldn't impose." Peach muttered.

"I insist." Marth took Peaches hand.

"OK." Peach said. Her voice had gotten really high and squeaky. Ike turned to face me and pretend to vomit. We waited until they had gone and then snuck into our dorm. Ike flopped down onto his bed.

"That was sick!" he laughed.

"At least they didn't start kissing." I reminded him. I picked up a scrap of paper and started writing.

_Dear Ilia and Midna,_

_Smash high is very exiting. I met some really fun people. And on my first day! I miss both of you very much. It would be better with you two here. Keep an eye on my uncle, would you? You know him. There's a day for parents and guardians to visit. If there's a day for friends, I'll be sure to tell you. I hope you guys are doing alright. _

_Sincerely,_

_Link. _

Ike was leaning over my shoulder.

"Who's Ilia and Midna?" He asked.

"My friends from back home." I folded the letter in half and reached for an envelope.

"Not manly enough for guy friends?" He twisted his mouth up wickedly. I felt my cheeks burning. That crossed the line.

"Just wait for training tomorrow." I placed the letter inside the envelope and signed it. I swore I would kick his butt. Marth unlocked the door and stepped in.

"Hey there, lover boy." Ike smirked. Marth frowned as if Ike smelled like something that came out of…well yeah. He walked to the bed, nose high in the air.

"You need not intrude on my love life, Ike, just because you have none." Marth grabbed his night cloths and stomped to the bathroom.

"Touchy." Ike sank onto his pillows. They began bickering again. Marth tried to stay cool, but I could tell he was angry at Ike. I would be too.

"Where can we send letters?" I waved the sealed envelope in their faces. I really hoped I could get out of the room before I was dragged into the fight.

"The library." Marth said dismissively. "That's the place with books, Ike." He added venomously. I rushed out of the room. Yeek. They just can't stop arguing, can they?

**Not very suspenseful, I know. Just bear with it for a little. Marth is a little rude, but that's how he is to Ike. I think it's how he detests him, and I think it's funny. I'm not trying to make fun of him, I just think it's funny to make him and Ike so different. I hope you enjoyed it. So, comment. Peace. c(: **


	7. Chapter 7:The Library

**Well, here it is. BTW, someone requested I put Samus in. I will, but it's going to take a few chapters, and she won't be a major character. Yes, I take requests. I might not always put them in, but you could ask anyway. So yeah, here it is. Enjoy. Peace c(:**

Zelda's P.O.V.

Salvation in the Library. I like peach, but she just talks about Marth way to much. Marth this, Marth that, isn't Marth's Tiara adorable? Ugh. I like the guy, but there are such things as boundaries.

I sat in an uncomfortable chair by the window. In my lap was a random book. It was called _Best Smash High Smash Fights._ Isn't that a great title?

The small bell on the door rang. I looked over. It was Link. What a pleasant surprise.

"Where can I deliver a letter?" He asked the Librarian. The Librarian pointed to a red box. Speaking of the librarian, he's kind of weird. He has a strange blue pixilation. I think he said his name was Tabuu.

Link slipped his letter inside and waved at me. I waved back. He hesitated, and then headed for the door. I put my book down and walked quickly up to him.

"Hey." I said as I caught up with him. He was fast.

"Oh, hey." He turned to face me.

"Who were you sending a letter to?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just some friends from back home." He smiled. I nodded and smiled back. I noticed he stood up straighter then before. He's not that tall, actually. Just a little taller then me.

"Who are your friends?" I asked. The conversation had turned awkward. I hate it when that happened. Unfortunately, it happened a lot.

"Uh, Ilia and Midna. We've been friends for a while." He said. I nodded again. Why did it have to be so awkward? I nodded a little and fiddled with a strand of my hair.

"So…" Link fiddled with his shirt sleeve absentmindedly.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"I should be going back to my dorm."

"Yeah, me too. What with it being late and all." I nodded some more. He nodded some more. God, it's so freaking awkward!

"Do we have a curfew?" Link asked. I shrugged. He blew out a long stream of air. I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Well…bye." I waved.

"Yeah, see ya." Link waved. We started heading off in different directions. Urg! I can never hold a conversation with people. I mean, it's easier with Peach. But still. I'm no good at talking to people. Why can't I be good at just talking? Oh, well...

Link's P.O.V.

Well, that was just humiliating. I slipped inside my dorm and flopped onto my bed. Marth was in the bathroom.

"Hey Link. Why are you so down?" Ike bounced on my bed. I turned over and buried my head in the pillows. I really didn't want to talk to him. I was a little embarrassed about the encounter with Zelda. I wanted to be friends with her and instead I can't even hold a conversation.

And I was tired. It was like nine o'clock.

"Oh…girl trouble." Ike nodded knowingly. "I've been there, dude. You just have to be cool, suave-"

"Just go to bed." I grumbled into the pillow. Ike seemed disappointed, but he listened to me. He got up and sank into his sheets.

Tomorrow was a new day. I would just get some rest. It would all be better in the morning. I hope.

* * *

I woke up really early. Ike and Marth were arguing about how to wake me up.

"I say we jump on him."

"Ike, honestly. Isn't there a more civilized way to wake him up?"

"There's civilized, and then there's fun."

"I'm up!" I yelled. Early morning, I don't want to be jumped on. I threw off the covers and jumped out of bed. Marth said something a language I didn't understand. It sounded either like a prayer or an insult. Either way I was insulted.

I opened the drawer next to my bed and pulled out a blue tunic.

"Why do you wear a skirt?" Ike asked.

"It's a tunic, got it?" I snarled. I am very sensitive about this topic. Ever since I started wearing it, people had teased me about it. And also, it was early morning. I am not a morning person.

We walked out for breakfast when I was dressed. It was 9 o'clock. We had an hour until classes. Enough time for breakfast. We made it to the lunchroom. Most people were there.

Zelda was sitting in the courtyard with Peach. They had some food that was pretty much done.

"You want to sit outside?" Ike asked Marth. Marth's jaw tightened. He had obviously noticed the girls in the courtyard.

"Why would we want to do that?" He scooped some eggs onto his tray.

"You're girlfriend's outside." Ike chuckled.

"She is an acquaintance." Marth growled. Ike snickered again and finished piling sausages onto his plate. I grabbed some toast and eggs. Then I followed them. They had decided to go to the courtyard.

"Hello ladies." Ike smiled. Zelda waved. Peach lowered her eyes when she saw Marth. She has really got a crush on him.

"Zelda. Peach." Marth bowed and sat on a bench.

"What were you talking about?" I asked, sitting on the ground. Ike had sat next to Zelda. She didn't look too pleased about it.

"We were just wondering who else was in our classes." Zelda put a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stuffing eggs into my mouth.

"Well, I think that there are seven people to a class. We are all in the same class, so there should be two more." Zelda explained. I nodded.

We just ate silently after that. After another forty five minutes we tossed our food away and headed to class. Peach still hadn't talked.

We got to class ten minutes early. No one else was there. Well, there were people there. Seven people, actually. I didn't really know them. Two were on the battlefield. I could see them on a giant screen. There was a fox fighting a small man in a red cap and overalls.

"Do you know anyone?" I asked. Just to make conversation for a few minutes.

"Him." Peach pointed to the man in overalls, who had just tossed a bomb. "His name is Mario." She explained. I nodded. We stood on the edge in silence. After a while, the class ended. People in the class walked out.

One man whistled at Peach and Zelda. They glared venom at him. Two other people arrived. A man in tight cloths and a helmet, and the yellow mouse thing.

"Hello Pikachu." Zelda said.

"PikapikaPikaCHU!" He yelled. We sat down in seven seats in front of the platform that transported people to the battlefield.

"Welcome." The hand boomed. It wasn't the normal hand. It was twitching and jerking about. It looked crazy.

"Can I have two volunteers to train together?" The hand laughed insanely. No one raised their hand. Then Pikachu raised his little hand and jumped off his chair.

"I need one more." The hand jerked.

"PiKA!" Pikachu pointed to Zelda.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"PikaCHU!" Pikachu squeaked. He wanted to fight Zelda? That was so cute.

"Alright." Zelda stood up hesitantly. She had a strange look in her eyes. Suspicious. They stepped onto the platform. The hand pressed a number of buttons on a podium. Zelda and Pikachu disappeared in a shimmer of light and reappeared on the screen. Let the battle begin.

**I need to get better at leaving it at suspenseful moments. Ah well. So...Comment! Peace. c(:**


	8. Chapter 8:Pikachu VS Zelda

**Hey. Sorry that took soooo long. A hint: Computer crashes totally STINK!! Anyway, here is the battle between Pikachu and Zelda. I stick with my Zelda Kicks Butt motto. **

Pikachu's P.O.V.

Cute is not what I like being called. However, it has its advantages at times.

We were not on the battlefield people usually fought it. This place was just a single platform, with a changing sky.

Zelda did not run at me. She summoned fire. It exploded at me. I dodged. Ha. She is a fool if she thought she could hit me. I sent a jolt of electricity at her. Let us see her avoid that.

She encased herself in a blue crystal. Ha. It could not protect her.

It did! It deflected my attack. How could she? How dare she? I dodged just in time to avoid it.

I must watch out for her magical attacks. If it could deflect my electricity, it might be able to do other things. I ran at her. She attempted to dodge, but it was fruitless. I hit her with my skull. She fell back. Ha! She is no match for the Yellow Demon!

Ah! The Smash Ball! I jumped up and hit it. It didn't break. Zelda had gotten up and hit the Smash Ball as well. Again, it did not break.

I hit it, as well as her. The Smash Ball exploded over me. Ah, the power. I could feel its power washing over me. The power! It coursed through my veins.

"PIKACHU!" I did not say anything except that. I could feel the electricity welling inside me. I encased myself in it. Now I was nothing but a glowing ball of Voltage! Zelda looked worried. With good reason. I charged at her. She attempted to dodge, but failed. She flew off the platform.

She spun in midair and disappeared. What dark magic was this? There she was, on the stage again. I charged at her again. She twirled again. I knew where she would go. This time she didn't escape. I hit her again. She flew off the stage again. She didn't explode of the stage like the others; she started falling toward the ground.

But wait, I wasn't a glowing ball of energy anymore. I was me. And I was falling toward the earth.

Zelda stopped falling and turned again. She disappeared up to the stage and grabbed onto the edge. No! Inconceivable, impossible.

I tried to fly up. A quick attack. I missed the stage by inches. And now I was falling. I couldn't move. No! It couldn't be! I couldn't lose!

A flash of light, a flash of pain. I screamed. But then it was over. I could not remember any pain.

Zelda was in front of me, acting bashful. She had turned her face and held onto one of her arms. I was clapping in the background. She was a worthy opponent. But I swear I shall not make the same mistake as before. I would face her again, and I would win.

**Isn't Pikachu mad??Comment. Peace. c(:  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**Zelda beat Pikachu!!! Sorry all you Pikachu fan's. As requested, I put in Samus. In case any of you are wondering, she is in her Zero Suit. The reason being, Snake and Captain Falcon have a metal detector. She doesn't have a major role, she's in just a couple sentences, but she is there. So, Enjoy! c(:**

Zelda's P.O.V.

Wow. Second win in a row. I stepped out into the room. Peach was applauding enthusiastically, everyone else was applauding politely. Except Pikachu.

"Pika." He grumbled. I will not bother translating that for you.

"You were great." Peach squealed.

"Thanks." I mumbled. It was kind of embarrassing. Pikachu made a mistake, that's all. Even though I had no real objection.

"Nice." Link complimented. I smiled and thanked him.

The rest of the class wasn't very exiting. Link battled Ike, Peach battled Marth, and Captain Falcon (That was the guy who was in the stupid tights) battled Pikachu. The winners were Link, Marth, and Pikachu.

At Eleven o'clock we left. We went our separate ways. I went to the library.

The Library was dimly lit. I went over to the spot I had been before, by the window. Someone was already there.

She had a high blond pony tail and a tight blue suit. She also looked worried.

"Hello." I said, sinking into a chair.

"Shhh!" She waved her hands frantically. "I don't want them to find me." She whispered.

"Who?" I whispered back.

"All of the boys. They're nuts." She frowned disapprovingly.

"I can't imagine why." I smiled. She rolled her eyes, but she smiled also.

"I tried covering up, but then they find me way too easily." She explained. I nodded and picked up the book I had yesterday. You remember, _smash high's greatest smash fights. _

"What's your name?" I asked her. It would be more exiting then learning about a fight. She opened her mouth but was interrupted by a loud cry which was then shushed by the librarian.

"Samus!"

"Oh, no! It's him!" Samus yelled in a raised whisper. She jumped up from her seat and grabbed onto a ceiling beam. She motioned for me to be quiet. I nodded. Wow. She was so agile.

Captain falcon came up to me, along with a guy in a gray suit and a goatee.

"Have you seen a really hot chick here?" Captain falcon asked. The other guy made a motion with his hands and wiggled his eyebrows. That was disgusting, revolting, and just plain gross.

"No." I lied. They seemed convinced, seeing as they walked away. Samus dropped down to the floor.

"Thanks." She breathed. She looked around. "I'm going back to my dorm." She said. I nodded and she walked away. I opened the book again.

It was really boring. I walked to the lunch room to get some food. Peach was with Marth, and Link was sitting with Ike. I walked up to them.

"Hi." I said. They greeted me.

"Hey, Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yeah?" I swallowed the bite of my mashed potatoes.

"Marth told us that you have the ability to turn into a boy. Is that true?" Ike Glugged down some milk. I felt the flush creeping up my cheeks.

"Yes." I muttered. I stuffed some beans down my throat to avoid further question. Ike's eyes widened. Link smiled at his expression. I drank my juice and wiped my mouth.

"Well, I should go." I said.

"Oh. Where?" Link asked me as I tossed out my food. I shrugged.

"Just for a walk around the lake." I said.

"Would you mind if I…you know-"

"No." I said. It occurred to me I answered before he finished.

"Great." Link smiled widely. I smiled awkwardly back as he tossed out his lunch.

"See you love birds!" Ike called. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"One minute." I told Link. He looked confused but nodded. I walked into the building and around until Ike was in front of me. He was talking to Link again. I closed my eyes. Let's see if I could remember this.

I enveloped myself in light. The strange tingle spread through me and the light disappeared. I was now Sheik. I walked up behind Ike and hit him with a series of fast kicks.

"OW! What the-"Ike turned around and saw me. I smiled mischievously.

"Who are you?" Link asked. I turned back into myself. "I'm me, Link. That was my boy form, Sheik." I giggled.

"Well, don't ever use him again." Ike rubbed his neck; apparently I kicked him too hard. I smiled and me and Link walked off to the lake.

Pikachu's P.O.V.

How could I lose? It was a mistake. It was impossible. It-it couldn't be. I ate my lunch grudgingly. And with good reason. How could she beat me?

I would beat her next time. I must keep a level head. I must be calm. No good ever came from displaying your emotions.

Like the girl in pink. It was all too obvious to tell her feeling for the boy with blue hair. He was smarter; I could not tell if he returned her feelings.

But there they went. Perhaps…I could use them. As pitiless minions. And also I wished to find out what they saw in each other. Why they did not destroy each other, why they did not manipulate each other. Why they…dare I say it? Share the emotion the humans called Love.

Provided the blue haired boy shared the pink girl's feelings. I trotted after them. They were standing in the garden by a rose bush.

The boy picked a flower and placed it in the girl's hair. She turned red. I could here what they were saying.

"It complements you well." Said the boy.

"Thank you." The girl squeaked.

"You are very welcome." The boy took the girls hand. The girl looked almost frightened. Bah. I will never understand humans. Especially when they touch their lips together, as the two I was observing was doing now. Disgusting. Absolutely revolting.

I could not use them. They could not hide their emotions. But I would win against them! I was that much closer to winning the Smash Cup!!!

**Yes, Peach and Marth kissed. Isn't that sweet? And isn't Pikachu awful? Why do I ask so many questions? Anywho, the next chapter is Link and Zelda's date. Romance is going slower then I expected, but oh well. **

**There was some confusion with Kirby a while back. I just want everyone to know that I really like him. It's Pikachu who hates him. But Pikachu hates everyone. _I _think he is really cute.  
**

**I'm disappointing myself. I had a giant plot, but I'm putting in all this extra fluff instead. Well, expect a few more fluffy chapters before a big problem arises. The only problem(ha ha) is that I don't know what will happen _after_ that big problem occurs. **

**I'll stop blabbing. Just Comment. Peace. c(:  
**


	10. Chapter 10:A Little Fluffy Stuff

***Sigh* Another kind of fluffy chapter. Well, at least this one has a minor problem. Only it's a romance problem. *Sigh again* I'm getting tired of sighing because my story isn't jumping into the main plot. And you're probably tired of my whining. So JUST READ IT! c(:**

Zelda's P.O.V.

I had watched Link in training. He didn't seem that aggressive, in fact he wasn't. At least off the battlefield. On the battlefield he is a very good fighter. He never gives up.

He ran at me. I spun out of the way and hit him in the back. He turned and hit me with his sword. He attacked again, but I shielded. I used farore's Wind. He jumped up in an attempt to get me that way. To bad I went to the side. I sent Din's Fire toward him. Bull's eye. He aimed an arrow at me. I tried Nayru's love, but he sent the arrow after. It hit me and I slid back. He was running at me again. I ran at him. He hit me with his sword at the same time I hit him with a light ball.

We went on like that for a while. Since it wasn't in fighting mode, if one of us died, we just came back. It was pretty cool, actually. We lost track of who was winning.

We suddenly stopped fighting. For some reason we were back in the training hall. The Hand was floating by the podium.

"Time for bed." He boomed. He didn't seem angry; but you could never tell with The Hand. I curtsied and walked out, suppressing a smile. I didn't even know why I felt so bubbly. We came to the stairway that separated the West wing from the East wing.

"Hey." Link said suddenly. He looked like he was struck with a brilliant idea.

"Yes?" I stopped.

"Do you want to mimic Marth and Peach?"

"Before or after they started dating?" I asked. It would be fun, unless you've seen Peach and Marth kiss. Then the thought of mimicking them became almost disturbing. I mean, Marth was a gentleman. But none the less.

"Before." Link seemed to have the same thought's I did. I nodded. This was going to be so much fun.

"Oh, dearest Zelda…" Link began. He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Oh, Link." I tried to make my voice all girly and shy. It sounded more like a suppressed giggle. It probably was.

We couldn't take it any more. We burst out laughing. I slumped against the wall in an attempt to stay standing. Link was doubled over.

It was one of those giggle fits that just wouldn't stop. We would get our breathing down, and then make the mistake of looking at each other. We would then explode with laughter again.

We finally did calm down and went our separate ways. I slid inside my dorm to see Peach sleeping peacefully on her bed. She looked so contented. I smiled at her and got into my bed.

The day dawned bright and early. It was Saturday, so the day was mine. And also, It was Hallow's Eve! I sprinted out of bed and got out my blue gown.

"Wake up, Peach!" I yelled. She mumbled and pulled the covers over her head.

"Do not wake me from my slumber just yet, Zelda." She yawned. I shook my head and pulled on my gloves.

"Ok, but don't blame me when Marth comes down and you aren't ready." I burst out laughing as she sprinted out of bed and got tangled in her sheets. She fell belly first onto the floor in a heap. I walked over and helped her up. It looked like it was going to be a good day. At the least, it would be fun.

Link's P.O.V.

I woke up in the semi-early morning. I suppose you want to know how. Well, here's how. Ike was leaning over me with a contorted face.

I yelped and jumped back, banging my head on the back of my bed in the process. Ike burst out laughing and jumped off my bed.

"You better hurry up, dude. Marth's getting impatient to see his girlfriend." He chuckled. Marth was reading a small book on his bed. When Ike said this he slammed the book shut and stood up in a rage.

"You need not be crude Ike. Nor do you need to invade upon what I do in my spare time and who I see. It is my business to disclose at my leisure." He huffed. Even I thought that was a bit too much. I pulled out my tunic and put it on.

"By the way." I said to know one in particular. I just wanted to end the fighting. "Who knows when the Smash Tournament is being held?" I grabbed a brush to try to fruitlessly tug it through my hair before putting on my hat.

"In May." Marth said dismissively. I nodded and shoved on my hat.

"Well, let's go to breakfast." Ike said. Marth opened the door and we walked out.

"Are we picking up the girls first?" I asked, referring to Zelda and Peach. Ike shook his head, but Marth nodded.

"You may go ahead Ike; we will not require your company." Marth spat haughtily. Ike stuck his toung out and darted off to the lunch room when Marth turned purple. Right before we reached the girls dorm Marth pulled me aside.

"Link." He said.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah?" I was a little nervous. What did he want? I should probably trust him.

"I do not know what to do for Peach to show her my feelings." He said awkwardly. I blinked. He was stressing over how to show Peach his feelings? Geez, that was weird.

"Um…just tell her, I suppose." I shrugged. "Maybe get her some flowers. And chocolate. I hear girl's like-"

"I have never been good with expressing my feelings, Link. I need to show her, because I fear I can not tell her."

"Hi." Zelda and Peach was behind us. Peach looked upset. How much did they hear?

"What did you need to tell me?" Peach squeaked. She seemed close to tears.

"Peach. This isn't going to be easy…" Marth began.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you? Oh, I knew it was too good to be real!" Peach wailed. She burst into tears and ran off down the hall. Marth looked shocked and really upset. He sprinted after her in a panic. Wow. That was so…Peach jumps to conclusions to easily. At least my problems were minor. Kind of.

**Poor, unsuspecting Marth. And, more importantly, poor PEACH! It's not every day you meet the man of your dreams, only to discover he 'hates' you. Comment. Peace. c(: **

**You know, when people ask you to comment, they mean it. so COMMENT! c(:  
**


	11. Chapter 11:A Poem By The Lake

**Here is the next Chapter. Some more cute fluff in the beginning, but then it gets interesting. *evil laugh.*So, just read and enjoy. Oh, yeah. About the poem...I REGRET NOTHING!!!**

Zelda's P.O.V.

Ohh, poor Peach. I don't know why, but I giggled a little. I think it may have been Link's face. He just looks so shocked and confused. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyebrows looked so cartoony.

"Should we go to breakfast?" I asked him. He nodded; his mouth still hung wide open. He shut it and nodded again. We set off down the hall.

"Poor Peach." Link said suddenly.

"I know." I nodded. It really was sad. The worst part is, I don't think Marth was breaking up with her.

"Marth isn't…" I began. Link shook his head rapidly.

"He's worried he can't show her how he feels, because he's apparently really bad at that." Link shrugged. I grinned. That was pretty sad. I hope Marth tells Peach. I really do. Peach was annoying gushing over Marth, but she is even worse when she is depressed. At least I think so. I haven't seen her depressed.

I didn't want to.

We reached the lunch room and got our breakfast. I went to sit outside. Link followed quickly.

"Are you doing anything later?" Link asked as he shoved eggs into his mouth.

"No, just making sure Peach isn't suffering from a broken heart." I shrugged, chewing a piece of potato slowly. Link smiled. We ate in silence until I noticed he was staring at me while eating. I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked in annoyance. I hated people staring at me.

"Huh? Oh, you have a little food on your mouth." He stammered kind of gesturing to his own mouth as he said it. I blushed while glaring at him. I wiped my food away.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked suddenly when we were done. I blinked and then nodded. It would be better then being bored in the library. Especially when almost all the books they had were on Smash High. It's almost like they don't want you to read.

We tossed our food away and walked back into the hall. The grounds and lake were through a back door. We walked (again) in silence. It was a little aggravating. Well, it was _really _aggravating.

On the whole, it was nice to walk around with Link. We went to the shade of a tree lining the small lake. I leaned against the trunk and Link rested his elbows on his knees. We stared out at the lake as the sun reflected off it. It looked like little sun crystals.

"Dance upon the waves, unafraid." Link whispered and smiled at me. He looked really embarrassed.

"Reflect upon your maker, sparkling up." I continued the poem, a grin widening on my face. He didn't seem as nervous anymore; he looked delighted.

"Smile on the clouds, watch them pass."

"Crystals dancing in the wind, leaping high."

"Beautiful gold on blue thread."

"Sing the sky praises as you blind those who look to close." We had leaned in closer each time we said another line. We were facing each other, crouching on our knees. Our faces were inches apart.

"Dancing waves." Link breathed.

"Beautiful crystals from the sun." I concluded. We had stopped smiling. Now we were just staring at each other. I never noticed that Link's eyes were the same shade as the lake when it was noon. Link leaned in a little.

"Look, it's Peach!" He pointed behind me. I turned quickly and stood up.

"Where? I don't see- AH!" Link had grabbed me around the waist and was running toward the lake. He didn't look that strong. When he got to the edge he tossed me in. Well, he tried to. I grabbed onto his shirt in an act of self defense and he toppled in with me. It was a good thing the lake was semi-deep. 4.5 feet at the least. I think it's 4.5 feet because my head is above the water comfortably. It was freezing, too. Maybe because it was October. Link came up gasping for breath. Good.

"That was not fair." He said, pointing accusingly at me. I think it was in good humor, though.

I stuck my tongue out at him. We played in the water for awhile. Then it turned twelve o'clock. We were both shivering.

"Want t-to get o-out?" Link's teeth were chattering. I nodded. I don't trust myself to speak. We dragged ourselves out of the water.

"Training room?" I whispered. My breathing was shallow. Link nodded and we went off. The training room was the warmest place in the whole building.

"I'll get towels. You go to the training room." Link told me. I didn't want him freezing, but he can be pretty insistent. And I also wanted to get warm. I nodded and set off.

Pikachu's P.O.V.

The people here are good. Too good. I need more then practice. I must crush those pathetic fools! That is why I am here, in the training hall. I am hacking the computer system. Ha. Soon, the filth that calls themselves fighters will have no choice but to bow before me, their rightful ruler!

I am nearly done draining the power of people in here. But wait, someone is coming! I had to get away. No one could suspect me. I leapt away from the computer and stood in the middle of the room. In my haste, I left two besides me as strong as they were before. But I was sure I had made myself stronger. That too was done in my haste.

In walked a boy with wings. I do not recall his name.

"Hi Pikachu." He waved at me.

"Filth! How dare you interrupt me! I had important matters in here before you so rudely interrupted me! Now bow before the Yellow Demon!" I yelled at him. The commoners here have no respect for their rulers. The boy just smiled at me. Then, in walked the brown haired girl, Zelda. She was soaking wet and shivering. What foolery was she up to? Did she think she was so good she could slack off?

"He-hey Pit." She waved. Oh, that was the lowlife's name.

"Zelda! What in heaven's name happened?" Pit rushed up to her. She shooed him away.

"Ju-just pl-playing in the la-lake." She shivered.

"Fool! You interrupted important matters!" I screamed at her. She squinted at me.

"Just you wait filth!" I told her. "Soon you're powers will be no match for me! For I have altered-"

"Zelda! I got the towels!" In burst the boy with blond hair.

"How dare you interrupt me?! Insolence!" I stormed out. Soon, they would see. Soon, I would crush them in my lightning fist!

**Yeah, Yeah. The poem sucked. I was in a hurry. I'm sorry that Pit isn't a prankster, as one of you requested. I typed this up before that review came in. ): **

**Hehe, Link was an idiot. But he was a _caring _idiot, and that's all that matters. **

**Comment! Peace.  
**


	12. Chapter 12:A Little Bit Of Sick

**I have nothing to say about this. Actually, I do! Yes, the Master Hand is trained as a nurse as well as a principle! Let's give him a hand! *crickets chirp as people reading are unimpressed and want to get the story*. So...Captain Falcon is an idiot. I personally find him weird in SSBB. Too muscled. Sorry if that offends anyone.**

**I just realized Samus wasn't as kick-ass as I imagine her. So, she was kind of a 'wimp' in the library. Well, NO MORE!!! XD  
**

**This is another little 'fluff' chapter. Aren't I considerate to the people that like gooey romance? Yeah...No. Just read and enjoy!  
**

Link's P.O.V.

Zelda was glaring accusingly after Pikachu as he skipped out of the room. I handed her the fluffy towel I got for her. She wrapped it around her shoulders. Pit looked really concerned.

"Where you _both_ in the lake? That's crazy!" His mouth was hanging open. Zelda gave him a cruel smile.

"Well, it was all thanks to Link." She sneezed. I laughed and then I started coughing. My throat felt raw.

"Are you guy's alright?" Pit reached out a hand to us. I nodded and Zelda sneezed.

"F-fine." She hacked. Pit put a hand on her forehead. Then he did the same to me.

"You guys don't feel fine." He sounded apprehensive. "Come on, let's go to The Hand. He'll probably know what to do." He dragged us reluctantly toward the door.

"Why were –achoo-you in here in the –choo- first place?" Zelda sounded congested. I reached out a hand to put on her back, just in case. I didn't want her to sneeze and fall over.

"I was going to train, but this is more important." Pit dismissed the matter in a determined tone.

"We don't want to-hack hack-make you miss-cough-your training." I insisted. Pit shook his head.

"No way. I can skip fifteen minutes of training."

"But-"

"NO." Pit pushed us to the infirmary. I didn't know he could be this determined. He was also stronger then he looked. We got to the infirmary. The Hand already had another customer. It was Captain Falcon. He looked in serious pain. I guess he should, seeing as there was a giant burn in his side.

"What-choo-happened to you-choo-?" Zelda sat down on one of the chairs.

"Samus." Captain Falcon took a sharp intake of breath as the hand bandaged him up.

"Do you ever think-hack-that you should-hack hack-give up?" I asked. My throat was now burning. I felt really sick. Captain Falcon shook his head. I and Zelda rolled our eyes. You had to admire his persistence, but he should know when to give up. Samus had upgraded him from and minor annoyance to a pest that needs to be killed. I couldn't blame her.

"And what's wrong with you?" The hand sighed as he faced me and Zelda. "And why are you sopping wet?" He now sounded disgusted. Pit jumped in so that we wouldn't have to talk. He really is a nice guy.

"They were, um, in the lake. I think they caught a cold." He shrugged. The hand drooped and then turned to us.

"Why were you in the lake?" He snarled through 'clenched teeth.' How did he even talk? He didn't have a mouth.

"Um…" Zelda managed to not sneeze when thinking of an explanation. The Hand just drooped and told us to lie in bed. Pit had left by then, and The Hand was pushing us out.

"Don't even think about training. Just have your roommates take care of you." He slammed the door and Zelda sneezed. We started to walk back to our dorms.

"Do you think-choo-Peach and Marth made up?" Zelda asked. I shrugged.

"I hope so-hack hack-." I told her. We came to the split staircase that separated the boys from the girl's dorms.

"Do you-hack hack-want me to walk you-hack hack-to your dorm?" I asked Zelda. She shook her head.

"I'll be fine-choo-. And you need your rest." She started to shuffle slowly up the steps. I stared after her, coughing every now and then. Then I turned and walked up the stairs to my dorm.

Marth wasn't back, but Ike was. He was lounging on his bed and fiddling with the covers.

"Dude, you don't look too good." He seemed concerned. But with Ike, concerned meant mildly interested.

"Really?-Hack hack-I hadn't noticed." I rolled my eyes and flopped onto my bed, cueing another coughing fit. Ike got up and flipped me over. Well, there had to be a reason for the two-handed-sword-in-only-one-hand thing. I puffed out a soft breath and closed my eyes. I was really tired.

"What happened?" Ike had raised one eyebrow and looked apprehensive.

"Playing in the lake." I managed to suppress my coughing to the end of the sentence.

"D*mn! Why on God's good green earth did you do that? It's October for-"

"I get it." I shot at him. I really wasn't in the mood for a lecture. When Zelda got better I knew I was in for it.

Marth walked in a few minutes later. He was glowing. I honestly don't know how to describe it. He just looked so _happy._ He didn't respond to Ike's rude comment.

"Why are you so-cough cough-"

"I will not bore you, Link. My feelings could not be expressed by words anyway." Marth sank onto his bed contentedly. He looked blissful. It was actually a little disturbing.

"So it went well with Peach?" Ike smirked. Marth nodded. I turned onto my side. Why of all of us did it have to be Marth that found love? Why? It was not fair.

"How's it going with Zelda?" Marth turned to me.

"WHAT?!" I turned around quickly and was overcome with coughing.

"Oh, yeah. I told Marth." Ike shrugged.

"How did you know?" I coughed out.

"It took a lot of seduction and plotting. Months of terror-"

"Ike…"

"Alright, alright. I read one of your letters to your girl friends. It must have broken their hearts."

"IKE!" I screamed, once again bringing on a wave of coughing.

"Really, Ike. You should not go through someone's private affairs."

"Thank you, captain formal. Would you like more tea with those crumpets?" Ike rolled his eyes. Marth stood abruptly and had started telling off Ike. Ike had stood up too and was attempting to keep his cool. Let me tell you, it wasn't working. I buried my head under the covers. Wouldn't they ever shut up?

Zelda's P.O.V.

I stumbled to my bed, sneezing every other second. I groaned as I pulled the covers over myself. I hope Peach has some magic elixir that would make me better. Because I seriously felt awful.

As it turned out, Peach did have some magic potion thing. She gave it to me when she came in. I swear she was floating on cloud nine. She made the magic tea while she was gushing over Marth.

"Oh Zelda, he was so sweet. He wasn't breaking up with me after all; he wanted to tell me he loved me! Isn't that romantic? Just like in one of those movies. He grabbed my wrist and explained everything. Isn't that the sweetest?"

"Mmm Hmm." I sneezed. Peach handed me the tea and continued her girly rant. '

"Oh Zelda I've never met anyone like him. I just want to melt when I'm around him. He makes me feel like a princess!"

"You are a-choo-princess."

"Well…I know. But he makes me feel, you know, loved! Like I'm the most treasured thing in the world."

"What if he-choo-cheats on you?" I was just trying to shut her up now. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but I had developed a slight headache.

"He would never! I just know he wouldn't." I sighed as she started to get upset. The magic mushroom tea wasn't helping, and Peach was just making it worse. But could I tell her that? No, I could not. Luckily Peach went to get me lunch. Now that I thought about it, I was kind of hungry. I closed me eyes and breathed out slowly. I had forgotten how awful it felt to be sick. When I get better, Link is in so much trouble.

I must have slept a long time, because it was twilight when I woke up.

"Peach…?" I mumbled.

"Hey, Zelda. Don't worry. I still have your supper." Peach walked up with a tray. I nodded and picked up a spoon. Peach handed me some tea and I drank it in a few sips. I was so focused of eating my tomato soup I didn't notice I wasn't sneezing. Maybe the Mushroom tea had worked. Peach just stared at me as I ate. I kept stealing glances at her. I told you before; I don't like people staring at me. I meant it when I said it.

"Um…Peach? Do you mind?" I prodded.

"What?" She didn't sound offended, just a little interested.

"Uh, how's Marth?" I took a giant bite of bread. I don't think I should tell Peach to stop looking at me. Peach shrugged.

"I haven't seen him. I was to busy helping you get better."

"Oh! Well, I don't want to keep you from each other. You should go see him." I told her. Peach shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I'll see him tomorrow anyway." She waved her hand dismissively. I finished my dinner and closed my eyes. Maybe the tea would make me better by morning.

**It all worked out with Marth and Peach. What can you say, it's love at first fight! (Sorry if you don't like MarthXPeach. You need to see the light!) So...Peach is also skilled as a 'nurse'. Yay for her! *Again, crickets chirp as people wait for the real point of this.* The real point is...Comment! Peace. c(:**


	13. Chapter 13:My Mischevious Girl

**Ahh...the people of the internet. Here is the next chapter. A little _more _fun fluff. hehe, Zelda shows off her mischievous side. Everyone has to have one, right? c(: Hey, guess what? There is a little button on the bottom of the page. Try clicking it. If a little box happens to pop up, try typing something in it. Maybe what you thought of the chapter? Just a suggestion...c(:  
**

Link's P.O.V.

I woke up exhausted. Marth and Ike had left. There was a note on my nightstand. I picked it up and read it.

_Hey Link. We have to leave. Sorry there's no breakfast! _

_Ike, king of coolness, and Marth, king of formality _

Well, I knew that Ike wrote it without help from Marth. I flopped back against the pillows and coughed. My throat felt all scratched. There was a knock on the door. I lifted my head and coughed out that they should come in. The door handle wiggled but didn't open. I sighed and threw off the covers. I opened the door to reveal Zelda standing with a tray in her hands. She smiled and walked in.

"Go lie down." She instructed.

"How'd you-"

"Bed, Link. NOW." She pointed with one hand to my bed. I shuffled back and pulled the covers over myself. Zelda sat on the edge of my bed. She handed me the tray, which consisted of a healthy breakfast and steaming tea. I picked up the tea and drank it. It tasted like…mushrooms. I gulped it down. It soothed my throat.

"What is this?" I asked Zelda, stabbing an egg with my fork.

"Peach made it. I call it Magic Mushroom Tea." Zelda smiled. I nodded and continued to shovel the food into my mouth. I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I tasted food. Zelda drummed her fingers on her knee.

"Are you going to lecture me?" I asked. My throat was feeling better. Actually, I felt better in general.

"No. I think I'll just murder you in training." Zelda laughed half-heartedly. I smiled. Zelda reached over to my bedside table and snatched a letter I got from Midna and Ilia.

"What's this?" She asked, skimming it.

"Nothing! Put it back!" I reached out for it. Zelda dangled it out of my reach. While she was fending me off with one hand she read the letter.

"'Dear Link,

Oh, it's so nice that you are making friends. We are glad to hear that you are doing well in school. Beth and Colin are very happy. Yesterday Colin kissed her. Isn't that hilarious? The girl you mentioned sounds nice; what's her name? Have you kissed her yet?

Sincerely, Midna and Ilia

P.S. Write back soon!'" Zelda raised her eyebrows at me. "Well, Well." Was all she said before I grabbed the letter out of her hands. I crumpled the paper up and stuffed it under my pillow.

"You're worse then Ike." I grumbled. Zelda laughed.

"Sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I won't ask who this girl is." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you. But you're still not forgiven." I told her. She grabbed my finished tray and stood up.

"I'll bring this downstairs." She said. I nodded at her. She opened the door and stepped out. When she closed it she told me to get better. I nodded and made a noise of agreement. I closed my eyes and lay in bed until Ike and Marth came back.

Pikachu's P.O.V.

Curses. I could not get near the control panel all day. There were too many people. The good news was all of them were weak. It would be only too easy to crush them. I had not seen the Zelda girl or the other boy who came in with the towels. Could that mean they were expelled? I could certainly dream…

I despise them all. They think they can just waltz in and call me adorable. They do not know; they are too stupid. Stupid, useless creatures, all of them.

There is something odd, however. Something I do not care to ponder. Both Zelda and Link had not shown up, all others were weak; I left two people as strong as me before. Unless you are an imbecile like the rest of these people, you should understand my dilemma. Link and Zelda were some of the best fighters as it was. But without them weak…No. I would still crush them. I would still rule them as their rightful king! They would be my slaves!

"Hello Pikachu." It was the brown haired girl, Zelda. She didn't sound all perky and cute as the others always did. The imbeciles.

"Want to battle?" She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Most certainly, pitiful human!" I roared. Zelda strode past me with her nose high in the air.

"How dare you act so superior? I am your master!" I ran after her. She sped up her pace. How dare she? Did she think she was mighty in some way? Peh, I was only that much more determined to crush her.

We got to the battlefield and Zelda had a giant ape set us up. We ended up on a floating platform. Delfino Plaza. Excellent. Now I would destroy Zelda.

**Next chapter will be their battle. I know, that's what you always wanted. Well, ye asked, so ye shall receive!...In a few days. So...Comment! Peace! c(:**


	14. Chapter 14: Zelda VS Pikachu Again

**No more fluff! Well, OK, there's a little more. But for now, enjoy the battle. And I stick with my 'Zelda kicks butt' policy. c(: I OWN NOTHING!! IT ALL GOES TO NINTENDO!!!  
**

Zelda's P.O.V.

Something was wrong with Pikachu. And I was going to find out what it was. I had to find out what it was before the fight started. But it already had started.

"I'll make you a deal, Pikachu. I win; you and I get to chat. You win; and we get to have a conversation."

"Never, slave! I refuse to take commands from you!" He ran at me.

"Great! So it's a deal." I knew what he was saying, but I don't think he knew that. I used Farore's Wind as he came near me. He jumped up and then hit me. Well, that backfired. I landed on the ground and used Nayru's Love (The big blue deflector crystal.) as he ran at me. He hit it and fell backwards. I ran toward him and charged up a ball of light. He dodged and hit me with an electric bolt. I turned and grabbed him. He struggled in by grip. I threw him to the ground and stomped on him with electric currents.

He fell away and landed on his back. I grabbed a Maximum Tomato as it fell to the ground. Pikachu got up and was running at me. I used Farore's Wind to get close to him. It worked better then I thought. I landed on top of him and he got hit with a little flame.

He ran to get a Pokeball. I ran in the opposite direction for an Assist Trophy. He got a Goldeen. The little fish that flops around and does absolutely nothing. My assist trophy was the brain sucking thing. It zoomed around a little before latching on to Pikachu. He squirmed in its grip. I shot a fireball at him while it was sucking on his brain.

Finally it let go. Pikachu broke free and hit me with his head. I was kind of too close to the edge of the stage, so I fell off. Luckily my damage wasn't too high, so I was able to get back onto the platform.

We landed at the small island in Delfino Plaza. Pikachu hit me with an electric current. I ran at him and hit him with a light ball. He fell onto his back. I hit him with Din's Fire. He flew off the stage and used his quick attack.

I kicked him hard. He flew off the stage in a burst of light. I made a ball of fire in my hands. Strange tingle down my spine and we were back in the training hall. Ness and Lucas ran up.

"Wow. That was great."

"Yeah. I wish I could fight like that!" They yelled. I nodded and walked after Pikachu. He rounded on me and growled. No words. Just growls.  
"What did you do?" I said in a low voice.

"Nothing of your consequence!" He bellowed in his little squeak. I sighed and picked him up. He struggled in my grip and a little electricity crackled between his cheeks.

"I can understand you, Pikachu." I told him. He seemed startled. He should.

"Fool! There is no way you could possibly-"

"But I do know, Pikachu. I know, and you are going to tell me what you did to the Smash High generator." I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. He didn't seem affected. You had to admire his strong structure.

"I made all weaker then me, as they rightfully should be! You should not have won, slave! I had beaten you before!" He said it proudly. I felt startled. And then I noticed something too. When fighting him, my attacks felt stronger. I felt more power behind them. I looked down at the squirming Pikachu again. It couldn't be… but it so easily could. I set him down and he backed away from me in a rage. He muttered something about me being a 'lowborn slave to his will.'

"Pikachu...I think you made me stronger instead." I reached out to touch him. His little eyes narrowed.

"Never! It is impossible, filth! You could not have more power! I would not be as foolish as you!" Pikachu exploded at the notion he could have made a mistake. I sighed and tried to keep my temper down. I withdrew my hand.

I turned and walked back into the Smash Hall. No one was there. I think they all went to lunch or something. I walked over to the podium. It wasn't that hard to find all of our power ability and such. I started to look it over. It just occurred to me that we were forbidden to touch it. I think that since I was fixing it, I would be fine.

"Do not touch that, slave!" Pikachu dashed threw the doors and was charging at me. His cheeks were crackling with electricity. I narrowed my eyes.

He stopped at the podium and jumped up onto it to see what I was doing. Yep, he had made me stronger instead. I quickly put me back down to the normal setting. Pikachu seemed content. Then I started switching everyone else back to normal.

"No! I forbid that, filth! You will change it back at once!" Pikachu growled at me. I ignored him. He wasn't stupid enough to attack me outside of training, so I was safe.

Everything was back to normal now. Pikachu would have to earn his victories. I looked at him in the eyes.

"We're going to have a little talk." Then I picked him up and carried him out of the room.

**Pikachu's in trouble...And Zelda always does the right thing. Isn't that nice. (But, as was learned in the last chapter, she has a mischievous side.) Comment! Peace. c(:  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed, Sort Of

**Fluff, fluff, and a little bit of fluff thrown in for good measure. XD**

Link's P.O.V.

Ike and Marth were arguing. What else is new? The mushroom tea made me feel better, but not entirely. I hope Zelda will bring more.

"Ike, It is none of your business what I will get Peach for Christmas! Besides, the holiday is two months away!"

"But I bet you _do _have a gift picked out, don't you?" Ike laughed at Marth. I wish he wouldn't torment Marth so much. It just made Marth mad. He opened his mouth to bellow at Ike, but there was a knock on the door. Marth strode over and opened it with a sweeping motion. Peach and Zelda were standing outside. Zelda was holding a squirming Pikachu. Peach had a steaming cup of tea.

"Hello, Peach." Marth bowed and took her hand. Peach smiled radiantly.

"Hello, Marth." She said. Zelda and Peach walked inside. Peach set the tea beside me.

"Zelda said you would like it." Peach whispered as she set it down. I smiled weakly and sipped it. The warm cup felt good against my hands. Zelda sat at the edge of my bed and Pikachu gave up squirming. Now he just sat there.

"Hey, Link?" Zelda sounded embarrassed. I grunted to show her to continue. I was drinking the tea, so I couldn't answer her properly.

"You remember at the beginning of the year?" She asked. I nodded.

"What were you so scared about when I got the holiday schedule?" I snorted tea out of my mouth. It sprayed onto Zelda and Pikachu.

"PikaCHU!" He squeaked.

"What?" I gasped. I set the tea down onto the bed side table. Where did that question come from?

"I was just curious!" Zelda sounded defensive as she wiped some tea off her arm. I sighed. I should probably tell her. I looked at Marth and Ike pointedly. Marth got the hint and invited Peach to go on a walk. Ike had no choice but to spy on them. When the door closed I turned back to Zelda.

"It was the Parent Visit day." I told her quietly.

"Oh…are your parents awful?" She seemed really concerned. It was a little annoying, to be truthful.

"No. Not exactly. They're just never around. They travel a lot."

"Oh." Zelda muttered. We sat there in silence, each of us looking down at our hands.

"PikaPika." Pikachu said. Zelda glared at him.

"I live with my uncle. He…well, he's an alcoholic." I blurted it out before I could change my mind. It felt pretty good to tell someone. Not completely alright, but a little better.

"Oh." Was all Zelda could say.

"Ha attacked me a few times. I…I'm just glad Midna was around to stop him from…" I trailed off. The memory still made me feel slightly wet around the eyes.

"Oh." Zelda's voice had become a small whisper. She was looking at me. I turned away from her pitying gaze. I couldn't stand it. Zelda sighed and pet Pikachu on the head. She stood up a little later.

"Should I bring the tea back to my room?" Zelda asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not finished." I grasped the tea tighter. Zelda smiled sadly and nodded. She sank back onto the end of my bed. Pikachu had wormed his way out of her grasp and was now plodding over to explore my dresser.

"PIKA!" He squeaked. Zelda frowned.

"What about you?" I asked, attempting to make the conversation keep going.

"What, my parents?"

"Yeah." I said. Zelda sighed.

"Their not alcoholics, if that's what you mean. Their just always busy. And they have really high expectations." She said. "They didn't even want me coming here. They thought it was un-lady like." She rolled her eyes. But I saw that she was upset. I put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled sadly at me. Then…

"Pikachu, NO!" Zelda leaped off my bed and flew at Pikachu. She grabbed him and pulled him away from Marth's dresser. He had chewed a hole in the bottom drawer.

"Aw, man!" I moaned.

"PikapikaCHU!" Pikachu sniffed. He seemed upset. I fell back onto my pillow.

"Sorry about that, Link." Zelda bit her lip. She seemed pretty upset.

"Nah. It's Marth's dresser." I shrugged, putting the tea down on my bedside table. Zelda blew a stray hair out of her eye. It looked…cute. She grabbed the tea cup while clutching Pikachu tightly.

"Well, I have to go." She said sheepishly. I shook my head.

"It's alright." I told her. She smiled and left, dragging Pikachu with her. I closed my eyes. The tea made me feel better, but I had other problems. One of which just left, and the other was coming closer.

**Poor Link! Poor Zelda!Evil Pikachu! Oh, yeah. I don't own the game, characters, ext. I just write this stuff up. XD. Comment! Peace! c(:**


	16. Chapter 16: Dare I Say It?

**HEYYYY. Don't own nothing. Hm. I added Mario. He's kind of...Mario fans won't like this chapter. And he won't come back, in case you are all wondering.  
**

Pikachu's P.O.V.

The insolent girl was ranting at me. ME! Scolding me like a dog. How…humiliating.

"How could you! I just don't understand why you would do that to Marth's dresser! Do you know how rude that is? Do you? You know what I think? I think-"She paused, looking as if she was struck by an idea. Peh. Stupid girl. Let us see her try to out-wit me.

"I think you need a friend." She smiled down at me. WHAT?

"Excuse me? Friends are for insolent,weak, usless-"

"Which is exactly why you need one." Zelda put her hands on her hips.

"From now on, consider me your friend." She said. I snarled at her. The insolent, petty, useless fool. I would never be her friend! NEVER!

Zelda' P.O.V.

I shrugged and walked away from Pikachu. I won't push the point I made. I would try to be his friend, even if he didn't want it.

Time Passes

I stretched as the cold dawn light spread in through my window. The first day of December, and no snow. Only another few day's before parent's visit. How great is that? Peach was still asleep.

"Peach?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Mm." Peach grunted.

"Isn't today the day we get to fight in teams?" I asked. Peaches eyes slowly unglued. She nodded, rubbing her eyes. I smiled and stretched again. I stepped out of bed. Big, big mistake. The floor was like a skating rink. I winced with each step I took toward my dresser. I quickly yanked out the first dress I saw, my green and off color white one.

Peach put on a blue dress and silver crown. We walked down to breakfast. It was too cold to sit outside, so we ate inside among the ruckus. Along with Link, Marth, and Ike, Mario and Luigi sat next to us.

"Please-a Princess. Take-a me back-a!"

"Mario, I already told you. I'm dating Marth!" Peach wailed in exasperation.

"You-a do not-a need-a that blue-a haired-"

"Excuse me. I am sitting here, you realize." Marth said viscously. Ike was chuckling silently, munching on Link's bacon.

"Please-a Princess. We are meant-a to be-a together!" Mario grabbed Peach's hand. Peach let out a noise of disgust and stood up.

"Leave me the H*** alone!" She screeched, smacking him. He fell out of his chair as Peach stormed off.

"Perhaps I should go after her." Marth stood up.

"You do that, pookums." Ike snatched his eggs. He had recently started giving Marth pet names for no reason other then to annoy him. I sighed and continued eating.

Then it was time for Team Battles in our Training hall. And guess what? Me and Pikachu were fighting Link and Captain Falcon. That was just great. We all stepped onto the platform and were teleported to Wario Ware. Can't you just imagine how Pikachu was feeling?

**Sorry it's so freaking short. I can't seem to do good, long work lately. But you know what? I don't care! I'm writing the stuff, you all should be grateful!  
**

**Next chapter...Battle! Wahoo! Yeah...I really don't know what to tell you. I just don't like Mario. He seems like some fat little plumber to me who doesn't deserve a princess as nice as Peach. That's just in Brawl, but never mind. Just...COMMENT!!!! Peace! **


	17. Chapter 17: Team Battle!

**Oh. My. God. This is such a short chapter. I am very ashamed of myself. BAD ME!!! Maybe it's because I started Rune Factory, Frontier. That game is addicting! So just read this and wait patiently for the next chapter. I OWN NOTHING!!!  
**

Pikachu's P.O.V.

No! I was paired with Zelda. How humiliating! How…terrible. Did she set this up? So that we may be…friends? Never! She will not infect me with the 'friend dieses.' I will not allow it!

The events of the battle did not amuse me. Until the end. Because you insolent people could not know better, it was a timed battle.

I understand everything. I thought I did, until now. Ugh, I sound like a stupid movie. But no matter.

You see, Link had somehow gotten the smash ball. He aimed at me. But he did not hit me. Zelda appeared in the air in front of me. Fifteen seconds left. Link was hitting Zelda.

"Zelda!" He screamed. But he could not stop. The smash ball had…consumed him. It's power had acceded his control. Five seconds left. Link hit Zelda one final time.

"TIME!" The giant hand called out. I and Zelda had won. I ran up to her after the smash.

"Insolent fool!" I screamed at her. "Why did you do such an idiotic thing?" Zelda turned calmly to face me. Curse her!

"Because." She said simply. "You're my friend." Then the blond boy, Link, ran up.

"Wow, Zelda. You're Farore's Wind really comes out of nowhere. Are you OK?" he seemed concerned. Zelda grinned and nodded. Then they walked off.

"Curse you, princess Zelda!" I screeched. (Wait a second. That sounded familiar.) How could she do this? How could she become my friend? And what was this…feeling…inside me?

**Well, I hope it's _slightly_ suspenseful. Could Pikachu be turning a new leaf? Heaven forbid! (Oh, yeah. Bonus points to whoever can guess where his 'familiar quote' comes from.) Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	18. Chapter 18:The Horror Begins: Part 1

**So...the quote in the last one was by Ganondorf. I couldn't resist putting it in. Sooooo... this is good. 'Main plot' now begins. And it's longer then the last chapters! NO MORE FLUFF!!! Fine, a little in the beginning. Any way...I don't own nothing! So just read!**

Time Passes

Link's P.O.V.

Oh, no. It was…Parent visitation day. I buried my face under my pillow.

"Come on now, sleepy! Time to wake up. We're meeting our parents in the eating hall!" Ike's voice reverberated off my ears.

"No." I groaned. I couldn't go. Maybe if I pretended to be sick…Ike sighed. Then someone else walked up to me bed.

"He won't budge." Ike said. A grunt, and then I was flipped over onto the floor.

"Ow! Ike-"But it wasn't Ike. Zelda stood over me, grinning. I instinctively reached for the sheets, yanking them over me. Zelda giggled.

"You were too busy sleeping to hear Ike let me in." She smiled. "Hurry up. We don't have all day." She shooed Ike away playfully.

"Go meet your parents." She chuckled. Ike shook his head, but he walked to the door.

"Behave, you two." He snickered. Zelda grabbed his pillow and threw it at him. Ike slammed the door just in time, still laughing. Zelda turned around, her smile gone.

"It's you uncle, isn't it?" She asked. It was more of a statement. She walked up to me, staying at least a foot away. I sighed and nodded.

"I don't know if my parents are coming, or if it will be…him." I sighed. I let the blankets I pulled up to my chin relax onto my lap. Zelda sighed, walked over to my side and crouched down next to me.

"If I'm not to busy fending of my own parental horrors." She rolled her eyes and continued. "I'll watch out for you." She put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled.

"Because…" I asked, hinting big time.

"Because you are a complete wimp." She chuckled, standing up. "Now get dressed." Well, that totally backfired. I stood up, only really noticing that I was in my nightclothes when Zelda looked disgusted at my choice of nightwear. I swear I felt myself turning red. I walked calmly to my drawer, opening it slowly. I pulled out my green tunic. Zelda ambled over to my bed table. I went into the bathroom, changing quickly.

When I came back, Zelda was sitting on my bed, reading another one of my letters.

"Zelda!" I screamed. She looked up sharply, clutching the letter to her chest. I ran at her. She screeched and held the letter out of my reach. I threw myself at the letter, accidently (I swear this was an accident!) toppling into her. We fell backward onto my bed. Zelda stretched her arm as far away from me as it would go. I stretched over her to reach the letter she was grasping tightly.

By doing so, we were stuck in that horrible position of me on top of her, my head by her chin.

Zelda was lying flat on the bed, but I had one knee resting by her hip to have a better chance of retrieving my letter.

Zelda kept yelling with laughter as she waved the letter away from me. I was making stupid grunting noises.

"Am I interrupting anything?" The voice came from the door. I and Zelda snapped our heads to it. We only just realized how we might have looked to the common passerby. I snatched the letter and scrambled off the bed as quick as I could. Zelda sat up. Ike was standing in the doorway.

"I told you two to behave. Kids these days." He shook his head like a frustrated parent. Zelda seized my pillow and hurled it at Ike. He wasn't quick enough this time. He got a mouth full of pillow. We all started to walk down to the breakfast hall.

"For what it's worth." Zelda said. "I don't think your tunic is stupid." Oh, god, she read the letter. Shoot me now.

Zelda's P.O.V.

That was dead embarrassing. How could I have not noticed how we were positioned? I was never living that down. If Ike told anyone, I would murder him.

I took a deep breath as we approached the breakfast hall. I know I told Link I would protect him, but suddenly I just wanted to be able to stay at the school. And I told him in a joking manner. I hope he didn't take it seriously.

Parents were everywhere. Marth and Peach were talking with two sets of parents. Link started hyperventilating. I took his hand.

"It's OK." I told him. Ike waved at someone and ran off. Link looked at me and nodded. He looked terrified. I clutched his hand tighter, my own heart speeding up a little.

"ZELDA!" The voice bellowed from behind me. I jumped, moving unintentionally closer to Link. We each looked behind us. Two royally clad people stormed regally toward me. Link pulled my closer. I think that too was unintentional.

"What is the meaning of this?" My mother bellowed in her silky voice. I didn't know what she meant. Did she mean holding hands with Link? Of just being at the school?

"Uh…" Was all I managed to squeak out.

"What is this place? And who is this ruffian?" My father bellowed, waving his hands around. Let me tell you, my father could bellow. He sounded like a raging boar.

Link took his hand off me and bowed. I kind of wished his hand was still there.

"Your majesty. My name is Link. You're daughter and I are friends. I was-"

"It's alright." I told him. He stood up. "This isn't your fight." I whispered as my parents examined the hall. Just then a loud guffaw came. A huge, chubby hand clapped itself down on Link's shoulder. Attached to it was a chubby man who looked nothing like Link. The terror begins.

**Eeeeee!!!! I am so exited!!!!! OK, honestly....I don't know. Zelda was a little mischievous again. Maybe being cooped up in a castle does that to you. Just comment. Peace! **


	19. Chapter 19: The Horror Begins: Part 2

**I don't own anything.**

**Don't even ask about Happy Time. **

(HAPPY TIME!)

Kirby's P.O.V.

Yay! My parents are here! I'm so happy to see them! Everyone here is so nice, and it's great to tell them all about it. I love my parents so much!

Link's P.O.V.

Kill me. Please, just kill me now. My uncle was guffawing like a maniac, and Zelda's parents didn't look too pleased either.

"Zelda, let us go talk." Her father said. He was trying to sound calm, but his face was different. He looked outraged. Zelda shuffled meekly behind them, casting a glance back at me. She looked terrified. I think I was even more nervous. My uncle thumped my shoulder once again.

"Link, ya never told me of the girls here! If Ida known, Ida signed up!" He let out a hearty guffaw. I grimaced. Stupid drunk b*sterd.

"Come out inta the hall, Link." He chuckled, not so much leading me but dragging me to the door. I knew it was useless to resist, but that didn't stop me from trying. You could tell my uncle was getting fed up with me.

"Link! Stop fussing!" He roared. I stood terrified in the hallway as my uncle fumed; he looked like a giant volcano. Size included. He was a giant, fat, boiling thing. And he was about to explode at me. I wanted to get down on my knees and pray.

"You stupid son of a-I took you in for nearly your whole life! I fed you, I gave you shelter-" Oh, great. He was doing 'the speech' again. He was defiantly drunk. I hadn't even done anything. I don't know what empowered me to do so, but I stood up to him.

"Shut up! Why don't you shoot me if I don't want to go with my drunken uncle?!" That was the wrong thing to say. My uncle exploded. He stood there for a second, looking shocked and outraged. Then he really blew up. I was in for it now.

Zelda's P.O.V.

Finally, away from my parents. I told them I had to use the bathroom. Instead I ran down the hall. I thought I was safe. Far from it. Link and his uncle were in the hallway, and Link's uncle was mad.

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled. I promised to help him, and I would. I ran up in front of Link.

"Zelda, don't!" Link warned me. He grabbed the back of my dress and tried to pull me back. I yanked myself away from him and face Link's uncle, ready to tell him off.

I didn't get the chance. A large hand smacked me across the cheek.

"OW!" I yelped. I nearly fell to the floor, but stumbled to my feet. He aimed another blow at me, but I dodged behind him. He turned around.

It was instinctive. I formed the crystal cage-Nayru's Love-around myself. Link's uncle hit it and fell to the floor. Nayru's Love shattered around me.

I fell to my knees next to Link's Uncle. Link crouched next to me.

"Zelda…" Link muttered. I shook my head and took Link's uncles wrist. There was no pulse. He was dead.

**BUM BUM BUM!! Zelda is a murderer. But maybe...Nah, wait until the next chapter. But seriously, was Happy Time too much?**

**Comment! Peace!c(:  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Changes

**I'm sorry that took SOOOOO long. Holiday stuff and all that. -_-*Any way, I present you with...CHAPTER 20! So much has happened, such terror has in-sued. Zelda has murdered someone...**

**Well, Read and Enjoy! c(:  
**

Link's P.O.V.

Oh, dear. Zelda looked horrified. She really looked scared. I had to assume the worst, even if I didn't want to.

"Is he…" I muttered. Zelda shook her head slowly. Tears came to her eyes. I felt as if I couldn't breath. He was dead. It couldn't be? It was impossible. Zelda killed my uncle. She wasn't a murderer. She wasn't.

Zelda dropped my uncle's wrist and started to cry. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. I reached over to her but hesitated. I didn't know what to say. What should I do? But I did know one thing. I defiantly loved her.

I didn't know how I knew this, but I did. Zelda risked her life to save me, even is she didn't know it.

I finally reached out and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Don't cry." I told her. What else could I say? I feel like an idiot.

"I'm a murderer!" She screamed.

"But he would have killed you!" I insisted. Zelda looked up at me with tearstained eyes. Then she collapsed on me. She sobbed onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. Even when she was crying, and soon to be suspected for murder, I liked holding her. Stupid crush.

But of course, nothing good lasts forever. Master hand came around the corner along with Pikachu. So much for everything.

Pikachu's P.O.V.

What is this? The boy and girl were…hugging. What is this? Treachery! Of course, but…why were her eyes leaking? And who was the fat man between sleeping in front of them? The master hand seemed outraged. Who was he, to act so powerful? He shall be the first to die!

"What is this?!" He yelled. Zelda and Link looked startled.

"I…I…" Link stuttered, they each stood up. The hand 'looked' at the man.

"Is he dead?" He screeched. Zelda nodded slowly.

"WHAT? WHO KILLED HIM?!" The hand yelled. Zelda pointed to herself.

"I…"

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS TERRIBLE! IMMEDIATE EXPULTION! PACK YOUR THINGS AT ONCE!" He roared. Zelda nodded and ran off down the hall. Link tried to reason with the man.

"No! My uncle-"

"NOT A WORD!" The hand drifted away. Zelda was to be expelled. But…What is this feeling inside me? I do not want that to happen. I cannot. And I saw what happened. Zelda was attacked. In human rules…She is safe! I must tell the hand! Because Zelda is…My… Friend.

**Boy, Master Hand sure is angry, isn't he? Could Pikachu be turning a new leaf? HEAVEN FORBID!!(And yes, he did see what happened. He was spying. Evil demon thing, remember?)**

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	21. Chapter 21: This Is It

**Wow. This is short. And this is the last Happy Time. Reeaaally sorry. Post-New Year drama. Couldn't get on the computer. I know-"Excuses, excuses." Well, I am already working on the next chapter. HA! **

(Happy Time!)

Kirby's P.O.V.

Oh, my parents are leaving. I'm going to miss them. I love them a lot! They were so nice. Oh, a girl looks sad. I hope she's OK. Hey, It's JigglyPuff! I'm going to go say HI!

Zelda's P.O.V.

I can't believe I did that. I just killed someone. The tears wouldn't stop coming. The parents were starting to leave. I avoided most of them, but the others gave me weird looks.

I burst into my room, my nose still running and my eyes overflowing. Peach was in the room looking out the window. She saw me and ran over.

"Oh, Zelda! What's wrong? Here," She handed me a tissue that I used to blow my nose on. I couldn't get any words out.

"Oh, shh. It's OK. Sit down. I'll make tea." She bustled off. I buried my head in her pillow. I felt awful.

Peach came back and set down the tea on the nightstand. I told her everything. My tears had mostly stopped. Not all the way, though. Peach didn't know what to say, so she helped me pack in silence. I could barley stand it. Finally, it was time to go to the Master Hands office. I was leaving. This was it.

**Poor Zelda. I feel bad for her. BUT, I will not cry about it too much. Why? Wait in agony to see. **

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Resolution

**It's late. So what?**

Link's P.O.V.

"Master Hand, please!" I begged, rushing after him as he floated back to his office and 'sat' in his chair.

"I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!" He roared at me. OK, in normal circumstances I would have backed off, but this was misguided murder! (This was also the girl I thought I loved.)

"NO! It's not fair! Zelda is innocent!"

"PIKA PIKA PIKA CHUUUU!" Pikachu squeaked next to me. What was he saying? But the master hand was on his last nerve. He let out a loud bellow.

"THIS IS NOT A SMALL MATTER! THE GIRL COMMITED MURDER! I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!"

Pikachu's P.O.V.

Never. I will not tolerate it. Zelda was innocent, under the people's laws. I would protect my friend.

"INSOLENCE!" I screamed. "THE FAT MAN WAS ATTACKING HER FIRST! How are you so blind?!" But the 'master' hand would not hear it. He waved us away. NO! I WOULD NOT BE TREATED LIKE COMMON FILTH!!! I felt my anger boiling up. Not just as being treated as an inferior, or being ignored. But having him disregard Zelda as nothing important. She was my friend, and I would protect her at all costs.

Electricity enveloped me. I zoomed at the hand. The memory of the event blinding me. I had summoned the smash ball's power without the smash ball! I had reached the ultimate power. And yet…I did not care. All that mattered was proving this no good…stupid….floating hand who was boss. He was a _hand! _

The electricity enveloped the hand. He jolted back as we hovered in the enormous ball of energy. My eyes narrowed and glowed electric blue. And then it was gone.

The hand collapsed on his desk. Link looked terrified, as he rightfully should. The hand 'gasped' for air, trying to regain himself, and his health.

And then, in walked Zelda.

Link's P.O.V.

Oh. My. Good. God. How in the world did Pikachu do that? The master hand had been beaten. Zelda shuffled into the room. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy. Not her most flattering, but I still thought she was amazing. Not beautiful at the exact moment but…well, you know. Zelda took one look at the room and turned to Pikachu.

"What happened?" She said.

"Pika CHU! Pika pika pika chu." Zelda was speechless.

"You didn't!" She shrieked after a moment.

"PiKA!!" Zelda swirled around to the master hand, who had gotten back up and was now shaking his 'head.'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?!" He bellowed. Zelda made a little squeak and started fumbling with her bags.

"No. You are innocent. Just get out. I don't want another word of this. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He pointed to the door. I guess he was just fed up with whole thing. Not that we were complaining.

Zelda grabbed her bags and ran out of the room, a large grin plastering her face.

"Zelda!" I ran after her. I guess now was as good a time as any to tell her a loved her.

"Zelda!"

Pikachu's P.O.V.

I had such massive power! I did not need this school! I could now rule the world! But it would be wrong to leave Zelda; now that we were…dare I say it? Friends. The word felt strange in my head. But it was…nice. World domination could wait. First, I wish to win the Smash Cup. Then, no one would be spared of my wrath!

Zelda's P.O.V.

I turned around to see Link standing there.

"Yeah?" I asked. Link was panting heavily.

"I-I-"

"Are you going to say something, or just stand there blubbering?" I chuckled. I felt a strange sort of elation at being 'innocent.' You know, from the murder. Link straitened up and kissed me. What in the _heck!!?!?!_ I reached up and slapped him. He stumbled backward.

"Wha-"

"I was just accused and then released from murder! Then, my friend comes up and kisses me full on the mouth! Do you have any sense of good timing?" I shrieked. Link looked really nervous. It was kind of funny.

"I…uh…well, ya know…." I kissed him back. OK, so I might have really liked kissing him. And he was really cute. And funny. And smart. And a good fighter. Oh, hell.

We kissed for a long time. And it was really nice. We pulled back. Link looked even more dumbfounded.

"I thought I had bad timing." He chuckled.

"Well, that doesn't mean I don't like you." I said matter of factly, but it was ruined by my grin. Man, what a crazy day.

**I forgot the disclamer. Sorry that Link and Zelda have and 'uped' relationship. What do you expect, really? XD. **

**Good news: ZELDA ISN'T GUILTY!!!! YAY!!!! **

**Bad News: Only a couple more chapters. NOOO!!!!**

**Disturbing news: Pikachu has some different thoughts on being evil...0.o**

**Comment! Peace! c(:  
**


	23. Chapter 23: The Smash Hall

**I don't own anything, and blah blah blah. You know, the disclaimer really detracts from the mood of this authors note. I mean, isn't _obvious_ I don't own this? Would I be writing it if I owned the game? No. But forget it. This little chapter could be classified as 'fluff.' But not really. Oh, yeah. All the smashers had been competing in the Smash Competition. The finalists battle today. Who could it be...?**

(Time Passes.)

Zelda's P.O.V.

We were all gathered in the Smash Hall. It was May, and the last day of the Smash Competition. The Master Hand had cleverly covered up the murder, dismissing as Link's Uncle falling down some steps. And people bought it!

Me, Link (Now a couple!) Were sitting together. Peach sat next to me, Marth next to her. Ike was next to Link. Jigglypuff and Kirby skipped inside, laughing and singing together.

"Aren't they cute!" Peach exclaimed, all girly and bubbly.

"Yeah." I said.

"I know someone cuter." Link said. I shoved him playfully. "Oh, stop." I muttered, failing to hide my grin and pink blush. Ike looked bored. Then he perked up.

"Excuse me, ladies." He said to Marth in particular, who glowered at him. We all watched as he walked up to Samus, who was again in Zero Suit. He said something while smirking confidently. She kicked him. Then she smiled and said something. Ike limped back to us, a huge grin on his face.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"I put my moves on her."

"Meaning what? Something extremely crude, I am sure." Marth sneered.

"Well…yeah. I told her she looks great in her zero suit, but would better in a _real_ zero suit."

"IKE!"

"YOU DIDN'T!"

"Have you no sense of manners?"

"Well, that explains the kicking." Link shrugged, putting his arm around my shoulders. Ike grinned.

"Guess what she said?" He said maliciously.

"Oh, GOD Ike." Marth rolled his eyes and buried his face in his hands. Peach reached over and hugged him. He slid his arm around her waist.

"She said I _might_ have a chance of seeing it one day."

"EWW!"

"IKE!"

"HAVE YOU NO PRIDE?!?!"  
"That's SICK!"

"SILENCE!" The master hand roared. Everyone scrambled to find their seats and quieted down.

"As you probably know, the Smash Cup is to be awarded today." he said. Everyone nodded. We had been having some hard competitions lately.

"We have decided to do it in teams." He said. Everyone's jaw dropped. _Teams?_

"Here are the pairings who will compete." He cleared his 'throat.'

"Wolf, Mr. Game and Watch, and Ganondorf on one team." He said. I shuddered. They were tough.

"Link, Pikachu, and Zelda on the other." He said. "NOW GET UP HERE!" He bellowed. We scrambled onto the platforms. As it turned out, we were all wearing green. The other team was all wearing red. Let the final battle begin. And it was a stock battle. Oh, great.

**I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!! IKE NEEDED A LOVE LIFE!! HE CAN'T BE BEATEN BY MARTH!!!(At least in his eyes.) **

**I know, you can't really have a six person battle. Humor me people. **

***Gasp!* Link, Zelda and _Pikachu_?!?!?! How could I? I was going to make it Bowser on the other team, but Mr. Game and Watch just seemed funnier. I mean, who would expect it? XD. **

**Comment. Peace! c(:  
**


	24. Chapter 24: The End

**It's *Sniff sniff* the end. No more after this. Oh well, it's been fun, right? I tried to make this epic, but I was tooooo lazy to type it all out. Sorry about that. Zelda kicks butt one last time...Oh, right. I don't own the characters, the game, or blah de blah blah blah. So, just read and Enjoy...The End.  
**

Link's P.O.V.

We landed at Final Destination. This was it. Time to give it all I had.  
"GO!" The master hand bellowed. We all rushed at the red team. I hit Wolf. We each had three stocks.

Zelda shot Din's Fire at Mr. Game and Watch. Pikachu charged up and hit Ganondorf with his head. Skull Bash. I hit Wolf repeatedly with my sword. Mr. Game and Watch evaded Zelda and shot me with a frying pan. I hate that guy.

I turned and plucked out an arrow. It hit him and he fell back. Zelda used Nauru's Love to deflect Wolf blaster. It hit him.

Pikachu shot an electric current at Ganondorf.

It raged on for a long time. We each had only one stock left. Our damage was up, and we were still battling hard.

Ganondorf hit Pikachu with a ball of black magic. He zoomed off the stage in a burst of light.

"PIKA!" He screamed. Zelda looked horrified for one second before narrowing her eyes and charging at Wolf. She grabbed him and tossed him off the stage, then shooting him with Dins Fire. He tumbled down and exploded at the bottom with a howl. Zelda then turned in midair, used Farore's wind, and appeared behind Mr. Game and Watch. She hit him with a ball of light.

Meanwhile, I hit Ganondorf with Spin Attack. Then I hit him with a few fast blows of my sword. In between, he kicked me.

There were no items in this battle. Zelda charged up a kick and hit Mr. Game and Watch. He flew off the stage and exploded. I hesitated a second too long. Ganondorf charged up his fist and kicked me. I bounced off the stage and fell down. NO! It was all up to Zelda now. I can't believe I failed…

Zelda's P.O.V.

NO! LINK! Oh, Ganandork is in for it now! I charged up a ball of light and hit him. He fell back but then kicked me. I used Farore's Wind and landed beside him. I used Nayru's Love and he slid backward. I charged up a ball of light and hit him. He fell off the stage, but gripped onto it. I wanted to stomp on his head.

The Smash Ball! But…this is a no item battle. Well, they say don't push your luck. I didn't have time to think. I ran at it and hit it. It wobbled. Ganondorf got back onto the stage. I had to hurry. I hit it again. It exploded. Ganondorf was in my sight. I pulled out a light arrow and hit him. Bulls eye. He was done for.

Third Person P.O.V.

They were back in the Smash Hall. Zelda came out grinning, Link and Pikachu waiting.

"PIKA!" Pikachu squeaked, congratulating her. The Master Hand flew up, holding a giant golden cup. He handed it to them. Link and Zelda each took a handle, raising it high after Pikachu climbed into it. And so, the two lovers raised the cup high in the air, their friend grinning and shouting insults to the crowd and words of victory between them.

**I tried third person, and I don't think it worked. I'm sorry! I had it in my head! It needed to get out!!! So...any final thoughts? **

**Comment! Peace! c(:**


End file.
